


Time of the Month

by Syncronized_Malachite



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Episode: s01e11 Mewberty, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncronized_Malachite/pseuds/Syncronized_Malachite
Summary: Putting off Mewberty’s changes have taken a heavy toll on the Princess of Mewni, but soon things will be changing for her and her best friend in more ways than one...





	1. Prologue - Decisions

Star had never felt so tired in her entire life than now, sitting in a daze watching the troll at the blackboard going over some random math equation that was likely utterly useless. Normally, she would be asleep at her desk, drooling on top of her unopened textbook and muttering to herself, reliving one of her great battles against Ludo and his posse of ineffective monsters.  Today was different though as she was going through another of her people’s cycles of maturity, Mewberty, for the third month in a row. It was supposed to be a simple thing for her people, only taking a day or two of the month just to get her lustful desires out of her system. Unfortunately, the way her people usually handled Mewberty was rather… distressing to most normal Earthlings, so Star decided to try and hold her urges back with simple sessions of self-love. Orgasm, she had researched, would actually help with the more twisting, insistent urges that the onset of mewberty fomenting within her. While there was no known method of stopping Mewberty, by bringing herself to orgasm frequently it was like resetting the timer on a time bomb… that was rapidly gaining in blast radius. So far, she had managed to keep the changes at bay, but even Star knew that eventually there would have to be some kind of eventual release. The Mewman princess truly worried about what Marco might think of her, if he were to see her other form, and she knew that earth males were not meant to withstand the pheromones and sex drive of a mewbescent female in heat. 

 

Unfortunately, her little sessions of self-gratification were beginning to become less and less effective, each Mewberty week straining her body and mind more and more as the months rolled by.  As her  _ Mewberty And You  _ book had warned, suppressing Mewberty would only cause it to come back stronger and with greater needs than before. The night prior, she had gotten herself off four times through various methods and fantasies, a bit excessive even for a hormonal teenager. Star knew that soon a time would come when mere masturbation would be insufficient to ease the burning in her loins. Something would have to be done and soon, or else she might end up doing something that she would regret, especially since it would more-than-likely be Marco on the receiving end of her needs…

 

The princess let a soft moan escape her lips as her best friend came to mind, his warm smile and soothing chocolate eyes filling her stomach with butterflies. The Earthling was an absolute treat to her, always close-at-hand to supply her with aide in combat as well as teach her about Earth traditions. A dopey smile creeped along her lips, remembering how he looked when he had kicked one of Ludo’s monsters square in the jaw, the idea of his muscles flexing underneath his trademark hoodie bringing such wonderful fantasies to mind. She wanted to lick her lips, imagining the thought of boyflesh on her tongue and swearing that she could already taste the sweat from his body. Star even swore that she could hear his voice, calling her name out…

 

“--tar-”

“-star--”

“Star? Are you alright?”

 

She blinked her eyes, slowly coming back to her senses as she realized that Marco was  **actually** waving his hand in front of her face. Her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton as Star attempted to speak, slurring words here and there as she attempted to assure her best friend of her health. “ ‘m fine M’rcoo~” Her head barely came a foot off the book-pillow before it fell back down with a sound plop.

 

“I’m not so sure about that, you hardly look fine, Star. You look sick.”The Hispanic boy frowned, his innate sense of worry beginning to kick in. 

 

“Not sick.” The girl mumbled, her words stifled by a loud, unlady-like yawn. “‘S’just a girl thing, you wouldn’t unnastand.” She slumped, slurring her words, her lips scandalously pursed against her algebra textbook. 

 

Marco leaned down, pressing a palm against her forehead and immediately noted his friend’s elevated temperature. “You’re burning up, Star. I think I need to have Miss Skullznick give us a pass for the nurse’s office.”

 

“Burning, like the fire deep inside…” She muttered, paying no attention as Marco bargained with their teacher-turned-troll who gladly excused them--one less magical princess in her class meant a chance that some sort of lesson might take root in the young skulls full of mush charged to her tutelage.   

 

Marco returned and took one of Star’s hands, pulling the girl to her feet. The blonde swayed unsteadily, not as light and loose on her feet as her usual, hyperactive self, and Marco quickly moved to steady the blonde, bringing a hand to her back and allowing the princess to lean into him for support as they slowly walked. Had it just been a trick of his eyes, or had Star’s normally pale, creamy skin taken on a violet tinge where he had previously been holding her hand?

 

“My hero.” Star exhaled as they began to walk down the empty hallway, swaying drunkenly as she attempted to press her face into the crook of his neck. Her lips made contact with his skin and Marco could feel the spot prickle from the texture of lip gloss on his pulseline. The warmth of her breath on his skin, the smooth, wet feeling of her tongue tasting his flesh, she couldn’t help but search for a bead of sweat to stave off the cravings, just a little something to appease her body’s urges...

 

“Star? W-what are you doing?”   
  
There was no response from the Mewman, save for a set of coos and wordless murmurs accompanied by the sharp sound of his best friend drawing a deep breath through her nostrils, running the tip of her nose up and back down the nape of his neck. She tugged at the collar of his shirt with her teeth and Marco could feel his heartbeat in his chest at the awkwardness. “Star? Star, remember we talked about personal space before?” Marco’s voice hitched as the memory of Star’s first experience with their shared bathroom came unbidden into his mind. The princess had never had a bathroom before, and catching him quite naked in the shower one time when entering without knocking, she had done an unhealthy amount of staring. To this day, she frequently occupied the bathroom when he showered, no longer ogling his body but simply not seeming to believe much in privacy. Still, Marco prided himself on always leaving Star to herself when she bathed, never trying to deprive her of some well-deserved solitude.  “This is kinda… a little… you’re freaking me out, okay Star?”   
  
She spoke then, in a kind of low drone, far from the energetic tone that Marco was used to, a singular, purposeful observation. “Bo~y. You smell like boy.”

 

“Uhh yeah, imagine that, maybe because I  **am** a boy? You sure you’re feeling alright Star?”   
  
“Star…” The princess spoke her name as though she didn’t recognize it, then suddenly shook her head back and forth, holding her right arm up to her head. “M-marco? Marco, I’m...I’m sorry, not sure what came over me. I...I-”

 

“It-It’s fine, Star... “ Marco felt the heat in his cheeks rise up, struggling to ignore how hot the girl in his arms was as they continued down the hallway. “You were just… n-nothing, just… let’s just get you to the nurse before it happens again.”

 

“Nothing…  of course, right?” The last word came as a whisper, voicing the question to herself as she leaned further into her male crutch and allowed herself the courtesy of breathing in his familiar scent. As much as she wanted to simply enjoy the feel of his company, Star knew that he was only making things worse, his help only serving to progress her own ailment. “M-maybe I should j-just take myself…”   
  
“Of course, not, Star.” Marco fretted, seeing she was in no such condition. “I’ll take you there, don’t worry. Just hold tight and I’ll get you to the nurse’s office safe. I’m here for you.”

 

The princess shuddered, feeling his warmth along her body and an unbidden part of her growing stronger. She screwed her eyes shut to try and focus, but her mind felt so hazy; Marco feeling so manly, smelling so virile, she couldn’t concentrate much longer. He was suffocating her and what was worse was that she didn’t want to turn away from him. Like an insect to a bug zapper, all Star could do was allow herself to be led by the hand by the very thing that was causing her body turmoil. Star knew that she needed to come up with some kind of solution, but it was so much easier and more pleasurable to simply relax and be brought hand-in-hand by her boy.

  
  


The nurse’s office was originally a simple little room with a single bed and a cabinet of minimalistic supplies, now a much larger area with multiple beds and a larger cabinet with actual medicines. The original facility had been nothing special, considering how little it was used besides the occasional student and Sabrina whenever she had a stroke of her usual bad luck. However, with Star’s arrival and the recent string of ‘events’ following her enrollment, it had seen more use in the past six months than it had in the past six years, a good chunk of the ‘donation’ Star’s parents had made the school going towards healing any physical repercussions that had befallen the students, mental injuries being a whole other story. For once, the room was empty, save for one of the three beds that was surrounded by a hospital veil and perfect for the princess to recover in. 

 

Star practically collapsed onto the bed, a boneless mess of flesh and hormones, burying her face into the white pillow and thanking her ancestors that there was only the smell of bleach and freshly washed cotton to greet her. The strong scent of Marco’s masculinity still hung heavy in her nostrils, and there was a large part of her that wanted the boy to throw himself onto the bed with her and allow nature to take its course. Fighting the urge to indulge in her desires, Star clung to just enough of herself to keep the beast inside of her at bay by deeply breathing in the sterile scent of the nurse’s room and the antiseptic smell of her pillow, desperate to shake off the smell of boyness that clouded her mind.

 

“Alright Star, I’m gonna see if I can find any medicine for you. You gonna be alright?” A muffled murmur was his only response, the princess refusing to even look at him as she pressed her face into the pillow like an ostrich sticking its head into the ground. “Ye~ah… you just stay there, okay?” Marco sighed, patting the girl on the back and growing more concerned at how she flinched and trembled at his touch. He knew a little about periods from his time with some of the other transfer students and his mother, but he’d never thought that it could be as bad as what Star was going through. It was obviously some kind of Mewman thing, or maybe she was just suffering more than the average human girl was. Either way, Marco resolved himself to helping her as best he could, no matter what.

 

Unfortunately, a quick check of the cabinet revealed little of use: Generic government-issue painkillers, unopened chemical ice packs, blankets and bottles of assorted medicines to treat basic ailments. Basic things found in most nurse’s offices the world over, but nothing that would help the Hispanic boy diagnose his friend’s condition. Marco sighed in resentment, leaning over Star’s body and pressing a hand gently to her forehead. Heat greeted him as though it was collecting where his fingers grazed her and again, he could swear he saw the girl’s skin turning a light purplish color where he had touched her mere moments before. He chalked it up to his own nerves, being so worried for his princess that he was seeing things, but panic wouldn’t help her right now. “Here Star, take this.” Marco held up a pair of blue pills between his index and thumb, a glass of water in the other hand. “They won’t do much, but they’ll help your fever.” 

 

Star turned her head, looking up to Marco and the strange medicine with glazed eyes. She understood that he was trying to help her, but Mewberty wasn’t exactly something she could cure with Earth medicine. Still, if he could help get rid of her fever, she would be more than grateful… though it wasn’t helping that she saw three sets of hands in front of her. A faint mewl escaped her parted pink lips, rolling her head to the side. “I dun need that, M’rco.” The words came out slurred, drunken as her body continued to push itself beyond limitation. Sighing, the boy carefully brought his hand to her face, allowing himself an indulgence in the running of his thumb over her lower lip before parting them further. Carefully coaxing the pills into her mouth and down her throat, Marco brought the glass of water to her lips and with the level of care one would expect to give a child or a lover, allowed her careful sips to keep the medicine from doing her harm.

 

The moments afterwards were tense as Marco sat by her bedside, watching the poor girl toss and turn in place until her fever began to break. “I’m going to see if I can find anything else that can help you. The nurse must be around somewhere. Wait here, I’ll be right back!” Marco paused for a moment to nod before moving towards the exit, not skipping a beat as he pushed through the doors.

 

Star groaned, half in frustration and the other half in jest. Her head had indeed become more clear, enough to firmly grasp onto her thoughts and yet all it allowed was the heavy notion that unless he either brought her a dildo or dropped his pants for her, there was little more that he could really do for her at this point. “Stupid boy… can’t you see that you’re the one that’s doing this to me?”

 

“Yep, he’s like that, you know?” The voice caught her off-guard, the hearts on her cheeks popping in surprise as a familiar voice reached her eardrums. Tentatively, Star rolled over to her other side of her sickbed, a shaky hand reaching out to snag the curtain around the adjacent bed and tugging it open, revealing the form of Janna. However, the thief was far from her prime, looking like she was in great pain. Janna always seemed to have a mischievous grin on her face. Today, she looked as though Christmas had been cancelled and her favorite pet had died. 

 

“Janna? What are you doing here?” The blonde asked, confused. “You look terrible!”

 

“Gee, thanks for the compliment, Princess. Back at ‘cha.” She snapped. “I’m trying not to die. Aunt Flo came to visit early and she’s raging at the moment. You?”

 

“I’m going… through a few issues right now…” Star couldn’t bear to look her friend in the eye, a vision of males screaming in torment and feminine laughter ringing in the back of her mind. “You know how that is, right?”

 

“Ain’t that the truth!” Janna sighed, lying back and wrapping her arms around her stomach. “You know, sometimes I wish boys could feel what we’re going through. It’d serve them right!”   
  


“Oh, they’ll feel it when I’m through with them, all right.” The princess’ mutterings were barely above a whisper, but they couldn’t escape the thief’s eager ears. 

 

“Wait, what was that?” She asked, wincing as a cramp squeezed down on her abdomen, making her feel nauseous.

 

“Huh?” Star responded, only noticing she had spoken her mind aloud. “Oh! Uh, I meant that, um, they...they’ll feel it too. When I’m done. Because, uh, I’ll cast a spell on Marco so he’ll know about, y’know, Earth girl troubles and stuff. Because I can SO totally relate to...what...what we’re both going through. The...the pain. And the sick feeling. And the way boys look when they’re drinking water out of a water fountain and a few drops run down their neck and it’s like, oh, let me help you with that, love...let me just lap it right off your skin…”

 

Janna blinked, not entirely certain that she was following the blonde’s thought processes. “Uh, Star? Are we talking about the same thing?”   
  
“Of course! We’re talking about...you know...the thing. That Earth girls get. It’s so…” Star screwed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate. Why hadn’t she paid more attention in that silly health class? She never thought she’d actually need to know about earth biology! 

 

“Girl, if you know a spell that can make them feel this kind of torment, you’d better be willing to share that kind of jam! Spread the love, you know?” The thief gave a pained laugh, not noticing the single strand of drool Star had wiped from her lips during her rant. “Heh, love… get it, cause… Oh well, maybe that one’s not for you alien girls?”

 

The blonde turned her head to look at her roommate. “Oh no, I totally get what you’re saying, Janna. I really want to spread the love around to  **all the boys** .” The way she growled out the last few words was almost feral, her Mewman urges flaring up again. “Especially to Marco…”

 

The name struck a chord with the thief, her tone even changing to something softer as she spoke. “Actually, I was thinking something a little… different with him. You know, I’ve been meaning to ask this for awhile Star, but…”

 

“But? But what?” Her fingers dug into the bedspread, nails tearing at the fabric.

 

“You two aren’t… you know? Bumping uglies or anything like that, are you?”

 

The image came to Star far easier than expected, her arms wrapped around the body of the Latino companion, her legs wound tightly around his hips and feet locked over one another as she encouraged him to take her more forcefully, to plunge his dick so deeply into her it ached, to fill her with his seed over and over, mating with each other unfettered, like animals in the wild. Her back arched and her mouth panting, crying his name and letting the world know who had laid claim to her regal pussy, that it was now the fertile ground of a common Earth boy. The scandal of it all only made the fantasy hotter, and she could feel the dampness between her legs coming, labia ready to kiss her bestie’s cock intimately as it welcomed him into her lonely depths that begged for him to fulfill them. “Uh...n-no, we’re just, ah, really close f-friends.” Star stammered, blinking tears out of her eyes. That was the problem: They were friends,  **just** friends and that meant that as much as Star wanted - needed him to ‘help’ her, Marco would never be able to sate her burning blood, to soothe her mournfully empty pussy. She wanted desperately for him to make love to her, like a storybook--both those sweet, charming romance ones and the naughty, dirty, blazing hot paperbacks that Marco’s mother kept in the box buried deep in the garage. It was all out of her reach; There had never been a boy in her life that she wanted to go that far with, but Marco was just… different. He wasn’t her boyfriend by any means, merely her bestie and it physically pained her to know the one person she wanted more than any to share this kind of experience with would never allow it. No, Marco didn’t love her at all… not that she loved him, or at least that was what she wanted to believe. Star shook her head, attempting to clear her mind of such delightful thoughts. She was not in love with Marco Diaz, no, no, no; these were merely painfully delicious thoughts that she needed desperately to ignore, as she had Oskar to look forward to. Now there was a boy; cute, mysterious and so very sultry… nothing like Marco at all, really. Which made her question why she had been so attracted to Oskar in the first place… and more importantly, why  **Janna** of all people was asking about Marco as well...

 

“That’s perfect, Star!” Just what I wanted to hear.” The human cackled with glee, rubbing her hands together before bringing them back to her stomach to try and hold the pain in her gullet back. “You know, I’d known him forever, even before grade school?” She turned her head to look at the Mewman, grinning at how confused she looked. “Don’t look so surprised, princess, you should know he wasn’t exactly the ‘good guy’ you know him to be now… back in the day, he used to hang around me like a lost puppy!”   
  
“Get out! You and Marco were-?”

 

“That’s right, he used to be  **mine** .” Janna laughed through the cramps, reveling in the memories of her past and enjoying the look of confusion on her friend’s face. “We used to be completely inseparable, before… before…” She bit her bottom lip, caught in the grip of a different, much more painful memory before coming back to reality. “That’s not important right now, what matters is that you help me get him back.”

 

Star raised an eyebrow, the thought of her best friend resting in the arms of a thief and pressing his lips firmly onto Janna’s cracked lips instead of her own smooth ones sending chills down her spine. “So you want me to find a way to push him into your arms, is that it?”

 

“Nah nah, Star, I don’t want you to just push him back to me… trust me, if it were that easy, I would’ve had him eating out of my hands years ago. No, you’ve gotta sweet-talk him, yaknow? Work some of those ‘princess charms’ of yours and remind him just who really matters in his life, you get me? Don’t you royals have that silver tongue or something?”

 

“You heard wrong. I’m nothing like my mother… ” Star muttered to herself, practically spitting the sentence out.  “I mean, I think I might be able to do something.” 

 

“I knew that you’d be the one to talk to- **agh** !” Janna’s body demanded her attention, the human clutching at her sides and attempting to keep what she believed to be a cool’ expression on her face. “So then, you get Marco to run into my waiting arms and I’ll make sure to have Oskar eating out of your pampered hands. Deal?”

 

Star held her tongue, wanting more than anything to take her offer. The boy of her dreams would be merely a hop and a skip away from her grasp… so then, why did it feel like she was about to walk away from her goals, as if she were attempting to keep herself from satisfaction. “I-I dunno about this, Janna. I mean, he’s so set on Jackie Lynn already and-”

 

“You kidding me, Butterfly, don’t tell me that he’s got you thinking that there’s a chance with her, too?” Janna groaned. “I told him years ago the same thing that I’m telling you now: That girl is  **way** out of his league. He’s better off finding someone else.”

 

“That’s a terrible thing to tell your friend, Janna!” The blonde girl’s cheeks puffed out of aggravation. “Marco can get any girl he wants!” The reaction she got from Janna was less than satisfactory, the thief launching into a fit of pained laughter that made Star rigid with fury. “He can, I’ve seen how he is, Marco’s-”

 

“You really think you know him, don’t you?” Janna’s words cut deep into Star, frozen with fury as the Earth girl continued on her rant. “How long have you been here, a few months? Half a year? Please, I’ve known him for  **years** . Our parents used to bring us over for playdates, bathe us together when we had the chicken pox and-”

 

“Chicken pox?”

 

“ **Not important** .” She groaned. “The point is, I know him more than you ever could.”

 

The look on Star’s face was almost sinister, making sure to look Janna straight into her soul. “And yet,  **I’m** the one sleeping beside him at the end of the night.”

 

“Staying in the same house doesn’t count, Star.” The smirk on the princess’ face only caused Janna’s stomach to curl into itself, the girl gripping at her body in hopes of quelling the fury in her loins. “Whatever. All I’m saying is that you should think about my offer. I can easily get you an ‘in’ with Oskar. We should be helping each other.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” The blonde mused, the fire in her loins tormenting her, the thought of Marco bringing her sweet relief...but the trouble with Marco was that he was only a temporary fix, unable to provide the solace she needed for permanent resolution. Perhaps Janna was onto something. Perhaps Oskar could do the trick on a more permanent basis… 

 

So lost was Star in her train of thought that she didn’t notice that the thief had made her way over without her realizing. “So, are you in or are you in?” The girl laid back as if she hadn’t a care in the world, Star’s hair ruffling in irritance. 

 

“I  **said** I’ll think about it.” She stared the girl square in the eye, keeping the growl buried deep in her chest. “For now, just let me rest.” 

 

“We’re talking about The Game Of Love, Butterflop. You don’t get many chances to gain an advantage. Don’t pass this one by.”

 

“Don’t call me Butterflop.” The blonde frowned, growing upset.

 

“Then earn a better nickname. Be my wingman. I know how Oskar’s mind works. I could have him eating out of the palm of your hand. Wouldn’t you love to hear him write a song just for you?”

 

“And what about you and Marco?”   
  
“What about us? We’re like, totally destined to be together. Ever since we were kids. I used to kiss him when we were in the first grade, on the trestle tree. He’s only forgotten how connected we are. You help me to help him remember, and I’ll work my magic for you with Oskar. Win-Win. What’s there to think about?”   
  
“Marco’s happiness, for starters!” The princess glowered, rapidly becoming convinced that Janna was not someone that Marco’s heart belonged to. “You can’t expect me to just wave my wand and change his mind, just like that?”

 

“And why not? Wouldn’t that be the easiest way to fix everything?” Janna frowned, her face taking on a neutral expression. “I get it. You want Marco all for yourself.” 

 

“I said no such thing.”   
  
“You don’t have to, Princess. The fact you don’t want to jump at this opportunity speaks volumes about your intentions. Fine then, but this means we’re enemies.” Janna clicked her tongue, a mocking sound that only served to grind at Star’s mood. “Not what I wanted, not at all. But I’ll just have to make sure to drive the message home, Butterflop. Marco belongs to me. I’ve loved him my entire life.” She sneered. “You though? You’re just a fad, a new flavor that he’ll eventually grow tired of and throw away without a second thought. Because you don’t understand who he really is, what he truly longs for. Marco and I are meant to be, but don’t worry, you’ll understand this eventually. Just remember when the day comes--I tried to be your friend.”

 

“You know, maybe you’re right.” Star replied casually. “Maybe I don’t understand who Marco really is… but from what I know of him right now, you understand him even less than I do. I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but right now  **I’m** the one by Marco’s side and if  **I** happen to be the one that shares his bed with him at some point, then that’s going to be what happens.”

 

Janna’s face was close to mirroring a cherry, holding her breath as she bore a hole into Star’s skull. It was more than obvious that she wanted to do something, say something, anything, but the words just hung at the tip of her tongue. “You’ll lose in the end, Star. You’ll lose because I know my boy, and I know how to make him feel at home more than you ever could. He’ll resist, for a spell.” The thief grinned, enjoying her choice of words, feeling them flow like water as she spoke. “But he’ll stay true to me because he knows I’ll always be there for him. Do as you will in the meantime, you can even fuck him, if you think that’ll help you. I won’t stop you. But it won’t change anything, I’ll win in the end. I feel sorry for you, Princess. I don’t think you even know what you want. You’ve muscled in on my man and normally I would’ve done something terrible to you for that. I really  **really** should, but perhaps this is what you need to realize your place. So I’m going to be the better girl and grant you this boon. But you’d better enjoy Marco while you have the chance. Because I will take him from you, and the more attached you are to that boy, the more it’s going to hurt when I cut the cord. Just remember that, Princess. That’s all I have left to say.” 

 

The look on Star’s face was absolutely priceless, watching the human walking back to her bed without a care in the world. There was a conflict between her heart and mind, knowing that on one hand actually pursuing Marco would be the most dangerous thing she could possibly do and that she would more-than-likely end up actually pulling the boy into her bed and rutting him into a blind stupor. However, if she were to take her boy to bed, there would be no escape from the grip of Mewberty for either of them, its exotic clutches would create so tangled a web. There would be no rest or respite, constantly needing to keep her urges down in order to keep from changing into… changing into… 

 

Her body thrummed with a surge of pheromones and an erotic thrill, feeling the urge to leave the comforts of her bed and stalk the hallways for a male in which she could pull into some deep ,dark recess of the school and indulge in sweet carnal delights with. 

 

Her thought process was brought to a screeching halt as she came back to her senses. “I really need to get this out of my system.” She muttered to herself, hand creeping downwards into her leggings to play with the folds of her nether regions. She was dead-set on finding a way to avoid her bestie and get her urges out of her system, lest she relieve herself in the best-and-worst way possible, but… but was that really such a bad proposal? The argument kept rising back up in her mind, like a bad meal that wouldn’t stay down. Marco was her best friend, yes and best friends shared all kinds of things together; Their secrets, their troubles, their… their desires. Star licked her lips, the thought of whispering lustful desires into her best friend’s ear and seeing his face flush at the thought of what the eager Mewman might do to him. Mewberty was a secret, at least here on Earth, perhaps the biggest one she currently had and it was eating at her both in body and in soul. Couldn’t she trust Marco to help her through this crisis? As her bestie, as her confidante… as a  **_boy_ ** ? He was perfectly capable of caressing her, embracing her, making love to her just the way that she liked it, scratching every single itch that was tormenting her. He could tame her and take her, like a brave knight should, knowing when to be a lover and when to be an animal. It was certainly worth trying, worth all of the risks….

 

The risks! All the things that could go wrong! What if Marco found out about her other form? What if she awakened something deep inside him and he became ensnared in her net? What if he fell in love with her and their relationship was destroyed forever?! What if… what if… what if they had sex and it was  **_bad_ ** ? Really  **bad** ? Embarrassingly  **bad** !? How would their friendship be able to survive such a terrible experience? Sex was such a huge part of Mewman culture and having a bad sexual relationship was like farting into a megaphone during a royal wedding. It just wasn’t done, the height of rudeness and there was really no manner in which to apologize for a bad sexual encounter - it was one of those things both parties just slinked away from after dedicating their lives to avoiding eye contact with one another until death. She wasn’t sure she could face that kind of exile from someone who meant so much to her and Marco meant more to her than anything, maybe even her prized wand. 

 

Her heartbeat stepped up its rhythm as she imagined him standing before her, wearing an expression of concern and taking her hand in his, fingers gently rubbing at her creamy skin. A blush crept to her cheeks along with purple, heart-shaped pock marks along her skin, manifesting wherever he touched her. He bent down to press his lips to the delicate curves of her fingers, ignoring the petal-like scales manifesting themselves along her body, sticky and secreting. He darted his head to her face, planting kisses down the bridge of her nose, the hearts in her cheeks pulsing as the purple outbreak continued, Marco showing no signs of worry or repulsion as she tilted her head into his. Their lips joined with no resistance from either individual, the pheromones in her pores percolating. Her tongue danced with his as their lips formed a sealed ring of warm air and shared breaths, her own tongue allowing itself to be led and eventually surrendering to her bestie-turned-lover as he probed the inner secrets of her mouth, tasting her gums, his tongue slithering along her teeth like a snake…   
  
Star shook her head, forcing her eyes from the daydream covered in sweat, skin breaking up in reality even more severely than it had been during her daydream. This wasn’t working at all. She needed Marco and she needed him tonight. This couldn’t be put off any longer. It was as though she could feel her body groaning, desperate to transform and shed this simplistic, humanoid design and become its true self. Star could feel her body screaming at her to give into the change and Marco was the antidote, the cure to what was ailing her but the kind of cure that she couldn’t risk using. 

 

Barely able to pull her hand free from her leggings, she managed to tear herself away from the bed and out of the nurse’s office, slowly dragging her feet down the hallway. Her eyes darted from side-to-side, intensely scanning for any sign of male life that she could easily pull into an empty classroom or a dark broom closet and simply use them to drive away the need to change. Things were quickly progressing from bad to worse, more of the scales she’d picked from her body earlier sprouting around her ankles and quickly spreading up her leg. She was getting closer and closer to the apex of Mewberty and there was little left to do that could stop it. An odd scent tickled her nose and Star instinctively tensed, her mouth watering as she literally smelled a boy coming around the corner in front of her.

 

The only thing on Alfonso’s mind at the moment was how much he needed to get to the bathroom, not expecting to run into Star in the hallways. “H-hello St-star!” He stammered, taking a step back, the look on the face of his friend equivalent to a lioness staring down a gazelle. “What are you doing out here?” Normally there was a friendly open vibe to her, but today there were so many warning lights going off in his head. She was far too close for his personal liking, a breath away from touching her nose to his, looking into his face with hunger and a kind of malice, as though she would devour the boy whole and spit out the bones.  

 

“Well hello, my unexpected morsel…” Her eyes gleamed, as though clouding over with a shimmer. Alfonso could swear he felt a spike in the temperature, something radiating from the blonde temptress that gave him the same sensations that he would sometimes get from looking at Brittney Wong when she was wearing something low-cut and leaned forward to give someone a cheap thrill. “I was just browsing around, looking for something to sink my teeth into.” The smile she bore her friend could have rivaled a demon’s, perfect pearly-whites glistening for her prey to see. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find a quick, easy snack, do you?”

 

“W-well…” Alfonso tried his best to keep his ground, shuffling his feet in an unconscious desire to turn away and run back to the safety of the classroom, bladder-be-damned. “The cafeteria is just in the next building. Why don’t I just run down and buy you a milk and a brownie?” His back to the wall, the boy’s eyes never leaving Star’s own as he tried to shuffle away like a mouse trying to reach its hole-in-the-wall.

 

“ **Nonsense.** ” Her hands came to rest at his shoulders, pushing the scrawny boy flush against the wall “You don’t think I’d let such a tender morsel escape so easily, do you? Not much meat on your bones, but I’ll bet that only enhances the taste…” She hummed slightly, inhaling the cowering boy’s aroma.  “You’ll do just fine, won’t you? Just a little something to get me through the day.” Star enjoyed how her prey quivered in her presence, unable to handle the way that her lips were a literal breath away from his skin. Her tongue emerged from between her lips, a single drop of saliva hitting the floor in wanton hunger. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you-!” 

 

Something was wrong.

 

She couldn’t bring herself to lap at his exposed neck, her mouth quivering in anticipation but never completing the process. The seductive purr that was coming from Star’s chest was quickly growing into a feral growl, the girl feeling like a predator that had a prime meal right underneath its paws. All that remained was to sink her starving teeth into this appetizer and feed. And yet, something about it felt all wrong, unappealing. It made no sense to her, especially when she had such easy prey literally in-hand, but whenever Star tried to have a taste it felt like she were attempting to sink her teeth into undercooked meat. It was frustrating, being able to smell the boy from a distance but being picky with her food. How could this be happening to her, and now of all times, when she really,  **really** needed it? How could she be so picky at a time like this, she was the kind of adventurer who could find food in the deepest recesses of the wilderness, consume foods (against Marco’s demands) from the bottom of dumpsters. How could she find someone like… like  **Alfonso** just standing there ready for the taking and-- Damn this boy to hell! If he was going to be useless, then he might as well just stay clear of her path like...like…

 

“Marco.” She grit her teeth, biting through the pain. Where was that boy when she needed him? He had been doing better earlier, on their way to the nurse’s office. If only there hadn’t been anyone else in the nurse’s office, no interloping Janna, the two of them could’ve put one of those beds through its paces. Just imagining the way he would’ve been touched her, searing her skin and making the special spot in her back flutter and twitch… it could’ve been wonderful. He would’ve doted on her perfectly, knowing just how to touch her, how to make her skin tingle with every contact. But the magic wasn’t working with Alfonso and her body seemed to be demanding Marco’s care. Star grumbled, trying to force her hand onto her victim’s body and finding it being repelled like a magnet, comically pushing the boy away as she tried desperately to overcome her body’s fickle urges.

 

Annoyed, Star grabbed the boy even more forcefully, snapping his shoulders off the wall and pushing him away from her, causing Alfonso to stagger for several seconds before finding his balance. “Just… just go.” She growled. “And if you see Marco tell him I need to see him. NOW!” She rubbed her hands together, shaking, watching as the nerdy boy cowered before her. “Go!” Star yelled, stamping her foot and beginning to reach for her wand before the boy tripped over himself in his effort to run away, scampering with arms waving in front of him.

 

Her frustrations were reaching their peak and the scales had now reached up to her thighs. It was more than clear now that her body was at the threshold of its limitations. She wasn’t going to last the night unless she did something to stem the oncoming tide. “Star?” The voice came from down the hallway where Alfonso had run like a scared little school girl, sending shivers down her spine. Marco was looking for her and it was only a matter of time until he came across her in such an… eager state.

 

The blonde’s breath began to quicken. She could smell Marco’s musk from here. She could feel herself beginning to grow wet, her hungry girlhood eager to engage in life-affirming coitus. Just the thought of Marco rubbing against her sent a shudder down her spine. She needed more and she needed it tonight, before it was too late. A wicked plan began to claw at her mind as she listened to Marco calling her name from afar. Tonight was Friday night; Movie Night. And if she had her way, Movie Night was going to become Naked Date Night; A time for cuddling on the couch, wrapping their bodies around one another on the sofa, pawing at his chest and inhaling his scent, parting her legs in eager invitation... It would be sheer perfection. If only she could hold out until this evening, Marco could--he could do more than sate her feminine needs, couldn’t he? He could take her away from school and get her the time she needed to prepare for tonight… she could get everything together that she needed to ensure that he would be properly coaxed into taking care of her properly come sunset.

 

“I’m over here, Marco…” She feigned a heavy cough, drawing her unsuspecting victim closer to her location. “I’m- I’m feeling so sick, I can barely stand.” It didn’t take long at all for Marco to turn the corner, the look of concern on his face filling her with an overeagerness that she had to remember that she wasn’t supposed to have. Channeling her inner fairy tale princess, Star allowed herself to swoon directly into the boy, knowing that his nature to care for her would drive him to quickly catch her in his arms. She was in his embrace almost instantly, shivering in the pleasure of Marco wrapping her up in his strength, feeling the care with which he gripped her and allowing the shakes to punctuate the lie she was crafting. Unlike the loathsome, repulsive reaction she had felt with Alfonso, everything about Marco was welcoming; strong and soothing, comforting and encouraging, the perfect blend of strength and softness that the princess of Mewni desired and Star felt herself drawn tightly to him. She let out a heated breath and Marco placed a hand to her forehead out of instinct, feeling the sweat of her condition collecting on her brow and gathering more of her venom on his skin. Star thrilled at the thought of slowly drawing her friend deeper into the web she was weaving, pondering ways for him to touch her more, touch her everywhere, not missing a millimeter of her pheromone-coated skin. 

 

“I’m taking you home, Star.” The boy helped his princess to her feet, keeping her close. “I think you need to get into bed, you’re burning up and I don’t think being here is going to help either of us.”   
  
“Will you come with me?” She asked, her heart beating faster at the boy’s words, upper arms beginning to break out in purple, heart shaped scales underneath the cover of green cotton. “You’ll give me the treatment I need, won’t you?”   
  
“Of course, I just said I’d take you. Man, you must really be out of it.” Marco readjusted his stature to support her weight, missing the sly grin that decorated Star’s face as he escorted her along, taking small steps to ensure that she wouldn’t fall over from her overtaxed state. “Hold on, we’ll never get there at this rate.” Marco slowly let go of the girl, helping her lean against the wall, then bent over to lower his back for Star’s benefit in an inviting manner. “Climb on, Star, I’ll piggyback you home.”

 

Star had never imagined receiving such an open invitation from her bestie as this. It was as though he had read her mind. Eagerly she mounted her boy in a heated daze, sucking in a breath as his hands grabbed her legs for leverage to secure his burden. The princess could feel his fingers digging into her through her leggings, cursing the scales that had taken hold on her skin that dulled the sensation from all that it should be. She pressed herself against him tightly, hoping her modest breasts were still sufficient to evoke a reaction in the boy. 

 

“Comfy?” Marco asked, noting that Star somehow seemed lighter than he had expected, having borne her weight several times in less comfortable positions (usually involving the princess falling on top of him). “We’ll have you home in no time and get you in bed for the day. We can hold off on movie night until you’re feeling better an-” Star’s tightened grip around his neck came as a surprise, feeling her shake her head into the back of his own in response. “I~ take it you don’t like that idea?”

 

“Of course not!” She breathed into his ear, enjoying the way that Marco’s hands gripped tighter as she spoke. “I don’t want to ruin our big night just because I’m feeling a little under the weather. Besides, I’m sure that after tonight, I’ll feel much  **much** better… and I’m sure you will too, Marco.” He cocked his head around, the confused look in his eyes sending titters of amusement through her breast. “Don’t look at me like that, Marco, it’ll all make sense tonight. Trust me.”

 

“Usually when you say that, I end up wondering why I trusted you.” Marco rolled his eyes, concentrating on balancing the combined weight of himself and a mewman princess as he began a steady walk through the hall, gaining confidence in his new center of gravity.

 

“Well then, I guess this time will just have to be different. Take me home, Marco.” She snuggled into his back, inhaling Marco’s scent thoroughly. A plan was already forming in her mind, the perfect scenario to draw Marco in and relieve her delicate needs. Already they were strolling through the front doors of the school, Marco having little issue balancing, even going down the steps outside their school. Before long, they would be home, Marco would put her to bed, and she could put her plan into action, implementing it during their movie night. It was all coming together, and it would be glorious. Soon the sun would set, and the moon would rise. Soon, Marco Diaz would be all hers.

 

The waiting began...


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the end of the night, Star will have sated the intense need deep in her soul… but how will Marco feel about everything?

 

The waiting was over. 

 

Marco looked down proudly at the setup he’d made, reveling in the bundles of blankets and pillows that covered the couch. A plate of freshly-made nachos sat atop a TV tray with drinks and a smaller bowl of dip, the boy looked both ways before stealing a sauce-covered chip from the top and savoring the tangy flavor before calling out towards the ceiling. “Star, are you coming down? It’s movie night tonight!” He looked from the stairs to the couch-nest. “If you’re still feeling sick from earlier, I don’t mind holding off until you’re feeling better tomorrow… ”

 

The princess of Mewni cracked open her door, peeked her head out and making sure that Marco was safely downstairs and in no-way able to catch the heavy musk that was escaping through the opening. She tore her sodden pair of light-blue boyshorts away, casting them into a corner to be forgotten and snatching a fresh pair out of the drawer, enjoying the feel of clean cotton against her throbbing loins. A white nightshirt complemented her undergarment, the blonde hastily pulling it over her head so that it hugged her lithe body tight on all sides, desperate to keep the cool air from kissing her sweaty sensitive body. With one last hurried effort, Star used her pinky to dab at her collarbone and chest, using her love as a psuedo-perfume before slipping out of the room and closing her bedroom door behind her to keep the smell of sex from escaping the confines of her bedroom. Wiping her hands on her top, Star stumbled through the hallway and stopped at the banister to look downwards at her best-bestie. “Y-yeah Marco, I’ll be right there!“ She sauntered down the stairs feeling as if she were the kind of seductress she’d read about in one of the tawdry books the girls at school would sometimes toss around between each other, feeling a thrill coursing through her body, unable to keep her hips from swaying as she took to each step.

 

“S-star… ” Marco tried not to stare at his friend, attempting to turn his eyes from the allure of his best friend’s body and failing miserably. There was something about her tonight that was screaming sexual appeal and even he couldn’t ignore the sway in her hips as she strode up to the couch. “Jeez, you sure you’re not feeling any better?”

 

“Oh, I’ve been feeling hot all night, Marco” Star let her body sway for a moment, feigning a daze before collapsing into her housemate. Star knew from a place deep within herself that Marco would catch her before he did, sighing in contentment as his arms quickly wrapped around her shoulders. She simply knew that Marco would never allow harm to come to her, the same way she knew that the sun would rise each day, as if it was a universal constant. She was grateful that he believed her so easily, taking the opportunity to steal his scent in the guise of catching her breath. “But I couldn’t bear the thought of missing out on our weekly ‘thing’ and I figured that you wouldn’t mind if we kept things going as they are. I’m sure some great movies and a nice snuggle on the couch would do wonders for me, Marco.”

 

“S-snuggle?” The word seemed to provoke something of a worried response from her friend. “ I-I don’t know, are you sure you’re up to this, Star?” The Hispanic boy asked, skeptical that his best friend was giving a proper level of concern for her own health and well-being.”

 

“Am I up to lying under a blanket and watching movies with my bestie? I’ve been lying under a blanket in my room since you brought me home. I’m bored! And it’s not like a movie requires anything from me, what’s the worst that’ll happen, I’ll fall asleep?” She teased, pulling her legs up onto the couch so that she laid perfectly adjacent to her friend, using him like a full-body pillow.

 

It was obvious that Marco wasn’t fully comfortable with such close contact to the princess, body tense against her own and shivering slightly. Star was glad that he couldn’t see her face, a sly smile creeping across her lips at the thought of teaching him the joys of Mewman biology.  It was almost sinful how easily she fit into him, the feel of soft flesh and hard muscle against her backside a delightful mixture that was going to be explored in full.

 

“I mean, I don’t think we need to be so close to each other-”

 

“You don’t?” The Princess cooed, voice dripping with innocence as she turned around to stare him in the eyes. She couldn’t help but notice how his nose kept wrinkling in such close proximity, barely able to keep from biting her own lip in joy that her scent wasn’t going unnoticed. “Are you saying you don’t like me, Marco?” It felt bad to tease Marco like this, but she remembered that it was for their own good. It was going to take effort to break someone like Marco, he obviously wasn’t going to be one to cave into blind lust so easily. Star brought her hands up to his chest, nails digging softly into his shirt as she pressed into him. “You’re not going to tell me to go to bed so soon, are you? Can’t we just lie here and enjoy the movie like we were going to… together?”

 

The look that she gave him caused his heart to stop for a moment, breath caught in his throat as she stared deep into his eyes and held his gaze. Words seemed like an impossibility while enthralled by this woman, thoughts fogged over as she made herself comfortable. “Ah~ Star, I don’t- I mean, if all you want to do is…”

 

“All you have to do is say yes.” Marco didn’t realize how close she’d gotten, her nose brushing up against his own as Star’s lips lightly pressed against the corner of his lips, literally pressing on the edges of his mouth. Electricity filled his body and Marco jerked in place, surprised by her boldness. He knew that Star was never one to really understand the aspect of ‘personal space’, but she’d never gone this far with him before, never attempted to do anything like this with him. “What’s the matter, Marco?” she giggled, licking her lips. “You look so confused. Did you not want me here with you?”

 

“N-no no! Of course I want you here with me!” Marco’s face went flush, losing control over his voice and letting it crack in alarm. “But aren’t we- I mean, I-?”

 

“Don’t think too hard on it, Diaz. All you need to know is how well we go together. Like butter and corn…” She could feel herself practically beginning to drool, longing for the full blossom of this evening to emerge and bringing a hand up to her lips. “Yes, butter dripping down those wonderful muscles of yours, seeping through your skin, making me all moist and slippery and delicious…” Her voice trailed off, eyes turning into dark abysses with a single island heart in the middle. 

 

Marco raised an eyebrow before shrugging and taking his own place in the opposite end. “Alright, sure, whatever you say, Star.” He ignored the shivers crawling down his spine by Star’s gaze, instead sitting up to place his legs over the couch, letting his roommate place her head on his lap. “Let's just relax and get things started. Who’s up for some bad kung-fu movies?”

 

* * *

 

The night went on like normal, the two teenagers laying together and watching terribly-dubbed films, only that the film was furthest thing from Star’s mind. More often than not, she would look up to see Marco looking down at her, eyes darting back up to the television, filling the blonde with glee. It was clear that she was bringing him further under her sway, but it wasn’t going to be a good night until she could get him to put all of his attention onto her as she was putting her attention onto him. Reaching up to grab him by the collar of his shirt, she ignored the yelp of protest he made, staring at him point-blank. “Wh-what? What is it?”

 

“Marco, how can you be comfortable like that, sitting up? Why don't you come back down here with me?” Star could feel his heart rate increase, body producing more of the wonderful scent that was driving her insane. His modest attempts at dissuading her were ignored, vast Mewman strength pulling the boy into her body. Lips found their way to his throat, pressing against the pulse and giving the boy a quick lick. “Ooh, so sorry Marco, I guess I don’t know my own strength. But since you’re so close and so… so warm, you wouldn’t mind just holding me tight, just like that, yeah…” Feminine hands wove around his back, locking him in an inescapable death grip.

 

The heat that she was putting off was distracting, nose lodged in the mess of golden tresses. Marco couldn’t understand just what was happening with Star, but it was quickly becoming clear that she was eager in taking to his body. Her dainty fingers gripped and grasped at his skin with fervor and purpose, as though she couldn’t get enough of the feel of his flesh. Her toes found their way into the folds of his clothing, the boy giving a mild gasp as Star inadvertently teased at unguarded arches and ankles. There was something very pleasing about the way she was maneuvering herself about his flesh, somewhat curious and exploratory, almost like a lovers’ caress. Marco tried not to let the sensations overwhelm him; they had shared this couch many times and while contact inevitably occurred, each were fairly comfortable with one another. What Marco felt here from the princess was completely different, her toes on his feet-and-ankles a kind of question of territory. After a few tries to lessen the contact between them, it became obvious that Star wasn’t having any of it, merely reaffirming herself. A part of him wanted to contest the princess and put some space back between them, but the week had been long, tired from two late-night monster battles and for whatever reason Star smelled absolutely divine tonight. There were so many things wrong with what was happening, but in the back of his mind, there was an inkling that there could be something, something that he had denied himself more than once, a voice that reminded him that his efforts with Jackie never seemed to bring him any closer than a wave and a smile in the morning. Having his best friend closer made things, well, nice, and so he did not discourage the activity. In fact, it seemed almost right, pulling the woman in his arms closer and enjoying the way that she was nuzzling into the crook of his neck.. 

 

The sound of the karate masters on the television had long-since become meaningless background noise as the Mewman princess continued to toy with his flesh, letting her hands snake underneath the pajama top and feeling the burning sensation on her palms. “Absolutely delicious.” She whispered to herself, peeling the sweat-lined cloth up so that the flesh was completely exposed, pressing her leg against his crotch and beaming with pride at how hard he was becoming under her care. 

 

“I-I don’t understand, how did we even-? How did we get this close, so fast Star?”

 

“I think the question you should be asking, Marco, is how we can get even closer. You don’t mind, do you?” There was no stopping the girl from sinking her teeth into his flesh, enjoying the heat and taste of Earthling, skin and sweat a fine marinade to go with the . As quickly as she’d started, Star lapped at the mark she left behind, kissing at her creation-slash-prize and snuggling herself into him. He felt so strong and powerful next to her like this, and she had to blink three times to convince herself she wasn’t back in her room playing out another of her fantasies.

 

The scent of something hot and sweet reached Marco’s nostrils; strong and pungent yet not entirely unpleasant, it filled Marco with a kind of hunger that he was not familiar with, but one that was nevertheless eager to have sated as he clutched the princess in his arms a tad tighter. Everything about Star seemed to feel ‘right’ tonight, her strange attitude earlier aside. He’d never been more glad that they were besties, but as one of her small feet played with his own, Marco found himself as little more than a slave to her whims, completely enthralled by her very presence. Her eyes were full of so much emotion that he could spend the whole of the night simply transfixed by them and be none the wiser; round and wide with the brightest shade of sky blue. As the Mewman eagerly explored more of his upper-frame, there was no denying that she was clearly in control and quickly pushing the both of them towards the frail edge between friendship and lover. Every fiber of his being screamed at him that he couldn’t dare to cross that line, risk ‘Star’-ing their relationship up forever simply because his best friend was so utterly delicious. 

 

“Marco?” The girl whispered, snapping him back to reality as she fiddled with his collar, fingers tracing it and dancing along the pulseline.

 

“Mmm?” The Hispanic responded only out of reflex, completely enthralled with how the Mewman was coddling him.

 

“You’re going to miss the best part, silly.” The blonde maneuvered her body, turning over so that her back was flush against his torso. Star wriggled herself against him and bit her lip as she felt the unexpected proof of Marco’s boyhood poking at her through his pajama pants. Her breath caught as it seemed to instinctively slide directly between her legs, catching between the flesh of her puffy, engorged labia and her tightly puckered little ass. Subconsciously committing his heat to memory and struggling not to show her eagerness to the boy embracing her, Star couldn’t deny the coo she let out at how the stiff rod poking between her nethers and her taut rear entrance was throbbing, her friend’s adolescent nature showing what Marco was denying himself. Marco’s head was tilted back in a silent moan of ecstasy, little more than putty in her hands and between her legs. It felt so insistent, how this woman was manipulating him into becoming hers… and she obviously wanted to feel more, to share even more of herself with her boy, her slender fingers clenched reflexively at the thought. All she had to do was press herself into him; grind her taut bottom against his eagerness and let him know just how much she was making herself available to him. But how much was too much? 

 

She screwed her eyes shut, as thinking logically had never been a strong suit of hers. Star Butterfly was a girl of action, she’d always acted first, reacted second and suffered the consequences later. It was what she did best. Star subconsciously licked her lips as the heat from Marco’s point burned at her edges and the Mewman couldn’t help herself any longer, shifting just slightly to line Marco up against wet, puffy netherlips hidden only by her black boyshorts and grinding herself against him. Though she had no telepathic abilities, her thoughts screamed at the boy, begging him to somehow hear how much she was wanting him to tear through and sate her desires. Even so, Star was careful enough not to press too hard, but the eagerness she was feeling brought her wetness back in full force, seeping into her boyshorts and enhancing her scent.

 

Marco’s expression was priceless, eyes widening at the feeling of the princess caressing at his member. The feeling was familiar, yet foreign; he’d touched himself before, worked at himself more than once in the past and yet there was truly no comparison to the feeling that Star was bestowing on him now. This was wrong, several shades of wrong and yet Marco couldn’t bring himself to stop; there was something inside of him telling him to see just where things were going. He could feel the princess’ heat against his tip, wetness staining the point where his crotch met at hers. “Star? What are you doing? I-”

 

“Don’t say anything, Marco.” she was almost curt in her response, a harsh whisper cutting off any room for argument or discussion. Star was focused in her task, concentrating on how he was rubbing at her in just the right place. Only two pieces of cloth were separating her from the relief that she’d been craving--the fabric of his pajamas and her own boyshorts. Both materials were thin and breathable and allowed each of them to share in the heat they were generating. He fit into her groove so nicely, and despite the barriers that remained between their intimate places, just the feeling of having this boy between her legs was a rewarding one. 

 

Star wasted no time on mental debate; Marco, feeling her around him and not retreating as she had expected, was offering no apologies for what was happening between them. He was clearly enjoying her openness, becoming lost in the moment as she was, and it felt heavenly to press her hips back against him, grinding herself into the boy and forcing the tip of his rod to press into her tighter. If this was wrong, then why had they wasted so much time being right? She felt him like a thick drillbit, pressing against her magnificently. The position nicely stimulated her vulva, as he was not pushing on the entrance to her tunnel of love so much as along it, her quim positioned to paint the length of him with kisses as he passed, or so it would have been had they not maintained cloth barriers. 

 

She exhaled as she pressed, letting out a lovely little mew as she encouraged him not to be shy, to grind himself back into her. Her prayers and wishes that Marco would follow his instincts and not be frightened off were answered and she positively adored the way he clutched her shoulders for leverage, pressing his hardness into her while she returned the favor, Star eagerly wiggling her ass a bit to create better stimulation. It wasn’t enough for her though, not merely feeling him through layers, there had to be something more, especially with the connection they shared. Star leaned forward, sliding slowly out of her companion’s hold and coming off the edge of the couch slightly as she pressed her ass straight into his crotch. Though she couldn’t see his reaction as she was maneuvering her hands along her hips, there was no denying from the sounds Marco was making that he was enjoying the feel of her atop his groin. “Hold me tight.” The effect was instantaneous, strong hands coming forward to grip at her hips and the princess bit her lip in enjoyment. There was no holding back now as Star’s fingers slipped into the sides of her boyshorts and quickly pulled downwards, dragging a pair of damp briefs away from her heated midsection to rest at her ankles. “So much better” She muttered, pulling herself back upwards and a breath of relief escaped her lips, pressing her fingers at her folds and taking in just how moist she’d made herself in such a little time. “Hold still, Marco?” Her voice was soft and eager, a mixture of needy and caring as she reached her hand down the blast furnace she had billowing in her core, extending eager fingers to poke at the awaiting package, admiring how firm he felt through the cheap cotton barrier.

 

She entrapped his cock between her legs again, but this time there was the feel of her naked heat on his crotch; a searing sensation that was spurring something deep inside. Even the noise of the television had become drowned out by the eroticism as Star Butterfly managed to coax Marco’s erection free from its confines, catching the boy in a state of disbelief as her fingers danced along his smoothness and ridges. Star could feel his breath along her neck, coming in quick spurts as she played with him between her thighs. She knew that he was saying something, that there was that slight hesitation between them but she knew what  **‘they’** needed, staining him with her wetness like an artist would dampen a paintbrush. “Trust me, Marco.” The words repeated themselves, more a mantra now than a response as she tried desperately to stimulate herself with what her lover had provided. Marco could feel her frustration though, the Mewman lacking the necessary assets to properly stimulate herself from behind. The boy blinked and in an instant Star Butterfly’s light-blue irises were meeting with his chocolates, maneuvering herself with such skill that he didn’t even realize that she had briefly let his shaft free from her her embrace. Their lips were a hair’s length apart, soft pink flesh moving yet soundless as she mouthed her desires to him, leaving her words to Marco’s imagination as the woman took his privates in her hands. Her fingers danced along him and he couldn’t help but think of how she was showing her personality in the actions; never committing to a single motion, unable to keep from exploring every single inch as Star’s worn nails traced from his shaft to his balls and then back again. The girl couldn’t seem to decide whether she wanted to give Marco the handjob of his life or if she wanted to use her moist pussy to drive him to release and it seemed like Star was unwilling to commit to a single decision, alternating between both as she worked at each method of attack equally. 

 

Eager Mewman ears quickly caught the sounds of Marco’s breath catching, feeling his body shuddering and jerking against hers and Star knew that he was close. A terrible thought bubbled forth and for a moment, she felt the need to be greedy, the urge to fill herself with his seed almost overwhelming her good senses. Only the thought of betraying Marco’s trust kept her from completing the sin, instead pressing his hardness against her stomach and letting it drag along her skin, pressing her palm against the throbbing member so that it stayed sandwiched between flesh. It didn’t take long for him to find release, soft yelps heralding completion as thick strings of semen emerged from his tip and coated her stomach and fingers with seed. Star could swear that she could  **smell** his orgasm, biting her lip to keep from bringing her hand up to her face and licking her hand clean. Marco’s forehead met with Star’s and for a brief moment, everything was right with the world. The moment was perfect, this was what she was needing… but it wasn’t enough, never enough; there was so much more to be done, to be had. There was no denying now that Marco Diaz was perfect for her now, that this was the boy that was going to pull her from Mewberty’s grip and there was now no convincing her otherwise. Her lips parted and a single word escaped from between them, leaning her head back as she attempted to capture Marco’s own… only to find his hand placed between them.

 

Shock was the first emotion to grace her royal visage, followed by sheer confusion. Marco had refused her… Star actually had to stop and reprocess the thought, literally unable to comprehend what had happened, Marco Diaz had actually repelled her affections. For a brief moment, there was nothing on her mind but anger, rage flashing on her face for the briefest of seconds.  _ ‘How DARE he!?’  _  Her mind was blind but to the sight and sound of her own reddened thoughts, focused on Marco’s hand and her internal monologue.  _ ‘After everything I did for him, after everything we’ve  _ **_been_ ** _ through together, he would actually push me away!? How dare he… he…’ _ She opened her mouth to give voice to her anger, only to stop and take notice to the look on Marco’s face. There was awareness, coherency in his eyes and Star’s anger was quickly snuffed out by the way his pupils trembled. Something was wrong, she had done something wrong, overstepped a boundary that he wasn’t ready to cross and now their entire relationship felt as if it were in jeopardy; he was mouthing something, voice barely above a whisper and while she was unable to determine what he was saying, she could tell that there was fear in his words. This was not what she wanted, this was  **not** what was supposed to happen; He was supposed to pull her close and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, offer himself to her and allow her to find relief from her biological needs and they could spend the night in her bed. This was wrong, wrong, all wrong and Star wanted nothing more than to make sure that Marco knew that everything was alright.  “Wow, Marco, that was intense!” She spoke in her most upbeat voice, trying to reassure him with a smile she no longer felt. “You should have told me you were so close, I-I would’ve let you do that inside me so there wouldn’t have been any mess.”  She punched his arm lightly, focusing on being playful and trying to mute the seriousness of this moment, knowing in her hear that it was hopeless now. Her voice was low, she was aware that Marco’s inhibitions would want this conversation to be very private, yet she was determined to keep the invitation of further companionship on the table. Less conversation would be preferable at this juncture, but Star knew her bestie-turned-lover far too well. He was going to speak his mind--and it was going to hurt her.

 

Unfortunately, his reaction was the complete opposite of what she was expecting; shock, worry and guilt were clearly painted on his face. She knew all too well that Marco was taking this the wrong way as his hands left her body, the rest of him retreating backwards as far as the sofa would allow him to. “Star, I...I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry…”   
  
“Don’t be sorry, this was nice.” She placed her clean hand on his chest, fingers caressing smooth skin and muscle in hopes of calming him down, mirroring the actions of Marco’s parents from earlier in the day. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want, Marco.”

 

“But I’m supposed to be your friend, Star. This isn’t how friends treat each other.”

 

“Sure they do!” She protested. “We’re besties, besties with benefits! Benefits are good, Marco.” Her eyebrows waggled in humor, but it was obvious that Marco wasn’t having it. For the first time in her life, Star wished that she’d listened to one of her mother’s lectures in diplomacy. “Relax, I’m not freaking out, see Marco? This was nice, I enjoyed myself and I’d be lying if I said otherwise. You enjoyed yourself too, right?” A single moistened digit poked at his stomach to accentuate her point. “Didn’t I...didn’t I feel good?”

 

“That’s not the point, Star.”

 

“Marco, no, I forbid you to make this into--”   
  
“I’m sorry, really. I never should have done that. I don’t even know  **why** I did that.”

 

“Because we were both enjoying ourselves!” She responded, completely exasperated. “Marco, I’m a magical princess and in case you’ve forgotten, I’m scrappy to boot! If I didn’t want this I could’ve stopped you in seconds!”

 

The Hispanic boy sat up, refusing to listen. “That doesn’t excuse it. Your parents trusted me to take care of you, not use you as an outlet for my teenage hormones.”

 

“You didn’t use me for anything! This was consensual! I wanted this,  **you wanted this!** ”

 

“No, it wasn’t. Maybe you didn’t ask me to stop or resist me. But I didn’t even ask you if it was okay.”

 

“I shushed you, remember!? Stop acting like you forced this, you’re not the bad guy here! If anything, I was the one pressuring you to--”

 

“Enough! It’s done. I’m sorry, I never should have let this happen. I need some time to think. I’m going to my room.”

 

“But Marco--”   
  


“Please, just...don’t follow me. I need to deal with this on my own. Sorry for everything. Good night, Star.”

 

“Marco Diaz, don’t you run away from-!”

 

But he did exactly that, leaving the girl to bunch herself up under the blankets in her state of undress, the movie forgotten as he retreated up the stairs in an awkward rush. She’d finally done it, she realized, she’d Star’ed things up with Marco. It was only a matter of time, she supposed, her relationships always seemed to take awkward turns. Frustrated, Star threw off the blankets and pulled her shorts back up with her free hand then took the congealing nachos to the trashcan in the kitchen before seeking solace in her own room. She brought her dirtied hand to her face, a sticky finger trembling before her lips as she fought with herself to take a taste of him. All she needed was a taste, just a small dab that she could smear onto her tongue or even rub along herself down below; Star knew that it was the kind of relief that her body was craving, literally on the tips of her fingers. Her tongue extended from between her lips to catch a hint of a droplet… and immediately pulled her hand away, clenching it into a fist.  _ ‘No, this isn’t what I wanted.’ _ she thought to herself as she stormed into the bathroom, turning the faucet on the sink and tensing her body as she stuck her hand underneath the running hot water. Star knew exactly what her body wanted and even though she’d finally the means to sate her body’s cravings, it wasn’t right of her to use Marco’s seed for it, especially if he believed their interaction ‘less-than-mutual’. The Mewman huffed to herself, pulling the wand out and silently casting an all-too familiar spell, smirking as the artifact began to vibrate. There was still far too much coursing through her system after all and since Marco was ‘off-limits’, then self-love would just have to do. Besides, she didn’t need Marco for this; her brain held a cornucopia of fantasies just perfect for getting rid of unwanted sexual tension. 

 

* * *

 

Bucking in place atop the princess-sized mattress, Star Butterfly struggled to hold the vibrating pink wand in place, sweat beading off of her tired body as she continued to ride the magical artifact into another attempt at orgasm. The air of the enlarged room was rank with the sickeningly strong scent of sex and sweat, the kind of smell that the Mewman princess was quickly becoming familiar with as she spasmed in place, growling in need as she worked the wand deeper into herself and finally finding a sweet spot. The teenager cried out in desperation as she coaxed another orgasm from her worn and writhing body, shuddering as clear juices splattered out to coat the expensive sheets and slumping back in exhaustion against large fluffy pillows. Her body cried out for oxygen, taking in the sinful air around her in deep breaths and trying to uncross her eyes, riding the aftershock of pleasure. 

 

Her carnal delight was short-lived as Star felt a familiar feeling creeping back upon her, like a hunger that was slowly growing deep in her belly. It was completely ignorable for the moment, however she knew from personal experience that after an hour of waiting, her body would start to get ‘cravings’ once again; the princess’ loins would burn with a familiar need and she would start to look at the pictures of Marco that were scattered around her room and… 

 

Marco.

  
The thought of her friend sent chills down her spine and for the first time in a long while, Star didn’t feel like masturbating. While one might expect that seven consecutive orgasms might be considered overkill, her biological needs were far different in comparison to any average human. She’d jilled herself into a near-blind orgasmic stupor multiple times already, almost ashamed by the fact it took two hands to count how many times she had brought herself beyond the edges of pleasure. It was getting to the point that her quim was starting to get sore and the magic wand she had been sinfully using to fuck herself silly was beginning to fall short, running low on lubricant and finding that her mind would keep wandering towards the boy that lived just a few feet alongside her. All-at-once fury graced Star’s visage, the thought of Marco Diaz causing her to shake her head to clear the image, her once-perfect golden locks now ruffled and pointing every which way, giving her the countenance a wild animal. Impulse caused her to throw the wand clear across the room, the tomboy princess watching bitterly as the sacred artifact of her people clatter along the hardwood floor and stopped in a pile of dirty laundry.

 

Something about it felt all wrong and that was the problem. The kind of intense pleasure she had given herself, it shouldn’t have felt so wrong. No, indeed it hadn’t seemed wrong at all as she had been surfing the waves of sexual release. It had been fine beforehand, before that wonderful-terrible moment on the couch only a few hours ago, there was nothing stopping her from enjoying the starbursts of pleasure that came from using her fingers and her wand to the fullest. No, there was now only one thing missing. One thing had changed in such a short time and that was why she now felt so unfulfilled,  Orgasms this strong, this intense, they deserved to be witnessed, be shared. But that wasn’t the real problem, not by a longshot. No, the problem was that now her mere fingers or her magic wand just wasn’t measuring up anymore. Each time that she squirted and soiled her princess sheets with her naughty love juices, creating a bigger puddle and staining the fabric, she felt somehow less satisfied than when she had started out. In the back of her mind, she knew,  **_knew_ ** that she was longing to be filled not by the handle of her unfeeling wand but by the strong vibrant cock of the earth boy who was occupying her thoughts; to feel him shake and shiver his own orgasm along with her own, planting ropes of boiling hot seed within her and making her glow with the warmth. She needed to  _ mate _ , needed to feel the length that she’d had the pleasure of experiencing only moments ago inside of her and the ache only served to make her lust grow exponentially…

 

… and he’d had the audacity to push her away…

 

Star growled in frustration as the memory came rushing back, just as fresh and no-less lacking in pain than before she’d started as she pounded the mattress, the squelch of moistened cushioning only furthering her mood. ‘ _ How could he be so cruel, so stupid as to turn  _ **_me_ ** _ away like that?’ _ The thoughts ran rampant as she ran her fingers across her thighs, resisting the urge to play with her folds as she usually did after a through session. Nothing had gone the way it was supposed to tonight, it was  **supposed** to have been a quiet night-in sitting with her friend and keeping to herself in order to keep him in the dark. That didn’t go according to plan, having ‘Star’ed that up perfectly… and even after coaxing him into a state of comfortability and bringing him to orgasm with her own hands, he’d been the one to push her away. Didn’t he realize just what it meant to have that kind of honor? To grow so close to him? How much it meant for her?

 

The princess grumbled, taking in a deep breath to steady herself. The air in the room had become stale from her frustration that it was almost palpable, hanging so thick in the air, a monument to her failure to find any lasting gratification. While the entirety of her thighs dripped sexual fluids, the rest of her body perspired and just lifting an arm brought the pungent, highly unladylike scent of stale sweat to her nose. She needed a shower in the worst way possible, the summer heat wreaking havoc on her. She felt dirty, not just from her activities here in her bedroom, but from the encounter she had shared with Marco on the sofa. She had been trying to express to the boy how much she appreciated him, how strongly she desired him. It had been meant to be a moment of intimacy between two best friends. Instead it had become some kind of transaction. He had taken it like she was a whore settling up a debt in trade. She didn’t believe that Marco felt that way about her, but his rejection had turned something that the princess had truly believed was beautiful and special into something dirty and unbecoming. And the worst part of it was how good it had been. Feeling Marco in her hands, the way his energy pulsed through his shaft, it had been like touching a piece of his soul. Earth just didn’t make any sense. Sex was something very special on Mewni and Mewmans were not prudish by any means but while they would often play, butterflying to different partners until finding the right one, actual sexual acts were a rite of passage. It was one thing to fellate a good looking stud, but even the most common-born of Mewman women was selective in choosing an actual mate. Intercourse frequently led to pregnancy and childbirth; the general wildness of Mewni and the high number of predators meant that the mortality rate dwarfed the natality rate. Only the best and strongest male specimens with the best genes were ones whose seeds were worthy of planting. As a princess, her pool of candidates were very slim, and she had heard hushed whispers from her parents about the Duke of Mewnishire’s nephew. An arranged marriage was certainly in her future as written by her mother...but Star herself had other plans. 

 

Star let out a breath, collapsing against the sheets, a soggy pillow beneath her where sweat and grime had collected from her efforts, her hair a matted blonde mess. She could feel the pain in her lip, having bitten fiercely to keep from crying her frustration out to the entire Diaz household, every inch of her flesh having developed a sweaty sheen. She was quite literally a hot mess; her bed was unkempt, her entire sleeping area was unfit and worse than that, it was so hollow and empty. Marco should’ve been there with her; He should’ve been there, sharing this experience, holding her in his arms, whispering into her ear that everything would be okay... and she’d believe him too, because that’s the type of guy Marco Diaz is; The kind of man desperate to take care of her and make her world the kind of place she wanted to live in… or so she thought.

 

Things were becoming too intense, Star knew this and yet there was no stopping things as they were now. She thought about sweet, delectable Marco all the time now; How had she never noticed he was so cute, so desireable, so in need of being taught the ways of a woman. And oh, how she would teach him, over and over and over again. For too long now they had both lived in denial, but now… now it was time to face the truth.

 

It was a shame that he was so obsessed with Jackie Lynn-Thomas, Star never really saw why the Latino kept trying to gain her favor, but she noticed that Jackie was becoming more aware of him, how her eyes would sometimes linger on Marco’s body as they talked. Perhaps he didn’t think much of it, but Star couldn’t help noticing how Jackie’s pupils would linger on his backside. And then there was Janna… Star shivered as their previous conversation came to memory, nails digging into her palm as the thief’s declaration caused her to tremble in anger. She couldn’t allow anyone else to take her boy, not now, not after she had come so far. She had to make Marco Diaz  **hers** , the decision came to her in an instant. There was no denying that there was something there, even she couldn’t ignore the way that he looked at her after a long battle or even if the two of them were alone, but she observed it. Star noticed each and every time and she loved every moment of it, the sensations of want and care filling her to the brim and making the princess shudder with satisfaction. She enjoyed how Marco cared for her, how he would sometimes look at her both as a woman as well as a friend, but now that the barrier had been crossed, she wanted to experience everything he had to offer her. Jackie Lynn would never be able to appreciate him like she would, never be able to give him what he wanted even if she were to simply walk up to the boy and strip naked before him.

 

The time had come, Star decided, to stake her claim. Janna and Jackie Lynn might have ideas and schemes, but Star Butterfly would go - **could go** \- where they could not. Other girls were incapable of showing Marco what he meant to them, but Star? She wanted so very badly to pull her best friend into her room, throw him onto her bed and show him just how much she wanted to appreciate him. Living with him the past few months had given her the opportunity to see the Marco Diaz that no one else knew of; the things that he hid from both the world and from himself, seeing all of his quirks and niches and all of the things that made him special. It allowed the princess to see Marco completely naked and exposed, etching the boy into her mind and making it so that she couldn’t close her eyes and not be able to see him take shape in her mind; strong, kind, protective, quirky, generous, loving, attentive. The boy hardly knew the truth. Princesses were required to be rather selective of whom they shared themselves with, but Star knew she had already decided--Marco Diaz would be her first. Oh, there had been other boys, she was no naive and chaste flower. But while there had been kisses and touches and massages and one guy she had even deigned to go down on, there was none she had ever felt worthy of allowing to journey between her legs. Marco had already proven himself over and over, and the irony was that the boy hadn’t even applied to be one of her suitors, certainly didn’t consider himself one. And yet, he was THE one.

 

Unfortunately, Star couldn’t bear to give him an equal opportunity as her body was nearing one of her people’s most sacred and vexing cycles: Mewberty. Normally it was the period of a Mewman’s cycle where they indulged in fervent needs and desires, changing into something else entirely to run rampant around Mewni for a day or so without care, the end results being a slightly hazy memory and a small group of boys that were left feeling sore for the next few days. However, she wasn’t on Mewni anymore and Star couldn’t help but feel that things like Mewberty were not going to be seen as something that would be taken very well by her newfound friends, to say nothing of human authorities. The thought of Marco recoiling in horror at what she might change into washed over the princess like an ice cube down her backside, shuddering and giving the Mewman reason to toss her wand towards the end of her bed and give a groan of annoyance.

 

She didn’t want to hide this from her friend, she wanted so badly to pull him into her room and tell him the truth… ‘ _ No’ _  She decided, a hand drifting up her body to circle around her stomach.  _ ‘That’s not what I want.’ _ Her mind raced as she imagined her best friend sitting at the end of the bed, crawling towards her parted legs, taking in a sharp breath of air as her imagination ran wild with the thought of him licking at her long sweat-slick gams. The mental image alone was captivating, locking the girl in the fantasy as her boy made his way up towards her puffy swollen folds, Star mouthing for her lover to partake of her juices and drink his fill.

 

His tongue was close… so close that she could swear that she could feel the tip of it along her aching clit…

 

“Star?”

 

The princess’ breath caught in her throat, her mind racing. Marco! Just as she was about to reach a particularly enjoyable part of a fantasy with the boy, the genuine article had to come knocking on her door. How painful it was to feel such a thing, breaking her concentration, sweat furrowing her brow.

 

“M-Marco?” She asked in a voice full of far more want than she had wished to convey, attempting to regain her composure as she reminded herself that she was supposed to be angry at him.

 

“I-I came to talk. About before. What I said, I mean…” The boy sighed, hunting for the right words to bestow. “What happened back there, on the couch, between the two of us...” Marco stuttered through his apology, trying to convey how much Star meant to him, how incredible she had made him feel and wanting things to be right between them. “I realize that what we did wasn't all my fault. You wanted it as well, but I pushed myself onto you and-

 

“I remember it differently.” Marco could be so infuriating sometimes, Star practically drowned out the majority of his words as she let her foot swing over the edge of the bed. He meant well, he really did and he wanted the best for her, wanted to take care of her, wouldn’t risk her being taken advantage of, not even from himself. He wanted them to be okay, to move on from this but she wasn’t okay, didn’t Marco already know that? Couldn’t he FEEL it? How could he consider everything ‘alright’ when he continued to deny her? They had their differences, yes, but they belonged together and Star was determined to make that come to light. “The way I remember it, I was the one pressing your cock between my folds.”

 

Marco coughed as the memory came back to light, carefully pressing his palm over his crotch to keep himself from poking through his pajamas. “R-right, of course. I was getting to that.” He adjusted himself, working the elastic to keep his member from springing free. “You were very… skilled there with, with your hands…”

 

“Thank you, Marco.” Her tone had turned seductive, practically purring as a pair of boyshorts swung on the edge of her feet, dancing in the light as Star tried to entice him further inside. “Can you blame me? I’ve been watching a lot of videos with the internet… it really helped to keep me from going over the edge until now.”

 

“Until now?” Marco’s eyes drifted to the glistening leg being offered; pale, sweaty skin reflecting in the light from the door, her pitch black boyshorts contrasting against her creamy pallor. She flicked her ankle, freeing herself from the undergarment and allowing it to perch precariously at the edge of her mattress.

 

“This has been a difficult day for me, Marco.” She mused, narrowing her eyes at the creature standing at her bedroom door and pursing her lips

 

“I’m to blame for some of that, huh?”

 

“I didn’t think that I needed to spell out my feelings to you by now.” The statement was clear, unwavering. “This thing between us, it’s always been there. Right from the start. It’s just that now I’ve finally stopped ignoring it. Are you finally ready to do the same?”

 

“ **Thing** ? What  **thing** between us?” Marco asked, sidestepping the issue. “We’re best friends, Star and I-I thought we always would be, until now.”

 

“Until now?” The princess queried, eyes widening.

 

“With everything that’s happening, Star, I don’t know how to continue this friendship. I like you. I like you so much, but I don’t know if I can just… just pick things up like this if we’re not on the same page.”

 

A grin pursed Star’s lips, and she knew that she finally had Marco cornered exactly where she wanted him. He had already fallen into her trap and he didn’t even realize it. “Alright, Marco, if that’s truly how you feel, I won’t stand in your way.”

 

Marco raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion. “So, that’s it? You’re just...going to let us grow apart?”

 

“If that’s what you want. A true friend doesn’t stand in the path. There’s just one little thing I need you to clear up for me.”

 

Marco paused, a small smile coming to his face. “Of course, Star. Anything I can do to help.”

 

“Good. So, if you don’t feel there’s anything between us, then look me in the eyes and tell me that you’ve never once seen me as a girl, a woman, as more than just your bestie. Come on, I’ll even spot you this afternoon, I’ll let you mulligan it. Was there ever one other time? After a long battle where you were worried about my safety? All those times you’ve seen me fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me? Hmm? Or what about the time I was changing for the Blood Moon Ball and you peeked on me?”

 

“What?! I never peeked on you!” The brunette boy protested. “I was a total gentleman!”

 

“Yeah, a total gentleman who was totally peeking!” The princess grinned, pressing him.

 

“I did not!”

 

“Really?” Musical laughter rang out, making the Latino tremble in-place. “You didn’t look at all? Not even the tiniest peek?”

 

“I couldn’t see anything but your legs going into those awesome, white knee-high boots!”

 

“Ah-ha! You  **did** peek!”

 

“Oh c’mon!”

 

“And did you like what you saw?” Star pressed her advantage, lowering her voice as she opened her legs invitingly, inching her body further into his view so he would see the space between them.

 

“Star…”   
  


“It’s a yes or no question, Marco. Did. You like. What. You saw?”

 

Marco staggered, biting his tongue and trying to find a neutral response before blurting out “Of course I liked what I saw!”

 

“Then why are you fighting this?” She exclaimed, finally ready to spring her trap. “You want me, Diaz, I know you do! Maybe you don’t want to admit it, but you think of me as more than just a friend. Isn’t it time you were honest with yourself, Marco? Isn’t it time you stopped pretending things aren’t what they are? Pegasus feathers, Marco! I’m giving you the thumbs up here! It’s okay to  **_want_ ** me! I want to do more with you. A lot more!”

 

“Star, I can’t do this. You said you needed a friend, not a hero, remember? I can’t be the kind of guy you want.”

 

“ **You already are!** ” She growled out, catching herself and bringing her tone back “You already are the guy I want, Marco. I’m not asking you to save me, I’m asking you to love me and don’t you dare lie to me and tell me you don’t.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest, letting it hang open for a few moments before snapping it shut and turning his head away.

 

“I knew it. You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me.” Smugness dripped from every word, her bare foot waving lightly in the air to accentuate her point.

 

“Okay, fine. I like you more than a friend, a lot more, but so what? I can’t love you like you want. What would my parents say? What would  **your** parents say?”

 

“Forget them, Marco.” Star chided. “Forget about all of it, everyone and everything. What matters is what happens here and now, we’ll work out the details  **after** tonight.”

 

Marco frowned, crossing his arms. “That’s not how this is supposed to work, Star.”

 

If the boy could see the smile on his best friend’s face, it would’ve sent chills down his spine. The way that she bit her lip at how she’d coaxed her boy into a corner. “I’ll be the one making the rules tonight, Marco. Now, shut the door behind you.”

 

Marco held his ground for a few moments before moving towards the doorknob, never letting the Mewman woman out of his sight as he closed the door from behind and trapping himself in the room with the seductress.

 

“Look at you, Marco.” She purred, grinding herself into the mattress in anticipation. “Such loyalty to your princess and it should be rewarded. I could make you a knight of Mewni, close by my side, both in the battlefield and in my bed. Doesn’t that sound enjoyable?”

 

“A knight? Star, don’t you think that’s a little over-the-top?”

 

“Not in the least.” A hand trailed down her body, groping at her modest chest and savoring the way that her nails felt as she pressed against her aching nipples. “You’re locked in a room in the middle of the night with a beautiful princess that wants to screw you senseless and you think being bestowed knighthood is ‘over-the-top’?” She held back a laugh as Marco looked on with a familiar come-hither expression. “Why don’t you just relax and enjoy yourself?”

 

His hands stayed behind his back, knowing that if he put them in front, he would undoubtedly start to rub at himself. “Star please, if I ‘enjoy myself’, there won’t be any going back…”

 

“That’s the idea, Marco. So then, why don’t you just go ahead and lose the pants? I’m sure you’ll feel more at home after you get rid of those restrictive clothes.”

 

Marco couldn’t help but turn his head away from the woman, cheeks tinged with pink as he began to shed his top, undoing the first button before the sound of a throat clearing caught his attention.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Marco, especially in front of me. After tonight, I never want you to feel shy about your body, ever again.” There was a bit of dreaminess to her voice, something ethereal and inviting.

 

“Shy?” Marco found himself asking. “I’ve never felt shy, this is a body sculpted by karate, meditation, and kicking monster butt.”

 

“Of course it is, Marco… but I’ve seen you posing for Jackie Lynn-Thomas, acting in front of the mirror when you think I’m in the shower…”

 

“You  **were** in the shower, Star.” Marco held back the nervous twinge as Star bit her lip in mirth.

 

“You think I can’t multitask, Diaz? You’d be surprised what girls do in the shower stalls when no one’s looking.”

 

“Ok, now you’re starting to give me way too much--”   
  
“Information? Attention? You’re so right, on both counts, so stop neglecting me, Marco. I’m missing you so much already….

While Marco was thankful for Star’s lack of focus, he couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were slowly becoming accustomed to the lack of light in the room, allowing him to determine more of the room’s features and those of its owner on the bed. At first there didn’t seem to be anything off, but Marco quickly noticed the nightgown at his feet as the one Star had been wearing when their evening had started out innocently...and then proceeded to get very naughty. His heart stopped as he quickly followed the trail of clothing to the bed what the beautiful girl he’d been talking to had been wearing the whole time. “Star…?”

 

“You look like you’re  **finally** figuring it out, Marco.” Her voice was smug, having watched the realization on his face and savoring it. “Then you know how serious I am about everything tonight. Hurry up then, shed your clothes. Come onto the bed with me so that we can enjoy each other properly.”

 

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea, Star. I felt like I couldn’t control myself earlier today and--”

 

“Good.” The grin spread across her face like a zipper, slowly revealing more of her lustful nature. “I don’t want control. I want the Marco who isn’t afraid to act on his instincts, who will follow through… Do you remember earlier, Marco? How you felt underneath my fingertips, how firm and eager I made you? I know you do, how could you forget? That was just the warm up, my love, come here and let you re-experience the moment in full.”

 

Marco bit his lip, resigning himself to his fate and throwing caution to the winds. The cotton pajama top was shed away in an instant and Star was given the treat of her best friend’s bare chest, licking her lips as her nails dug deeply into her thigh in anticipation.

 

“Look at that body, Diaz.” She growled. “Look at that body, you’ve got the kind of abs I could eat off of… and trust me Marco, I intend to do that at some point. Why have you been hiding it from me all this time?” Star watched as her lover shivered in place, his hands coming up to caress his own body in anxiety.

 

“This isn’t anything worthwhile to show off, Star… I’m just a--”

 

“Don’t ever sell yourself short, Marco. Never again, especially not in front of me.” A slender arm reached out towards the boy, fingers eager to taste his flesh. 

 

The Hispanic boy hesitated, unsure if he could bring himself to enter the mouth of the lioness before him. Making a decision, he bowed to his princess before sitting on the edge of her bed, listening to the mattress settle beneath his weight. “I only meant--”

 

“You always sell yourself short.” The blonde chastised, her prey now so close that she could sink her teeth into his delectable skin, barely able to keep from pouncing on the boy and simply leaning forward to gaze into his chocolate irises. “But it wasn’t your body that made me fall for you, Diaz. No, that...that is a  _ delightful _ bonus.” Her fingertips finally made contact with his taut skin, causing the boy to jump in-place as Star began pawing at him, nimble digits finding purchase on his chest and making her feel more complete.

 

Marco’s voice trembled as he cried out his princess’ name, unable to resist her hands exploring all over bare shoulders and backside. Her touch burned at his skin, completely paralyzed as Star ravishly allowed her hands to venture all over the human’s body. There was no denying how good the woman’s caresses were making him feel, unable to stop the Mewman from running rampant along the canvas of his flesh.

 

Star’s mouth opened to let out a growl of satisfaction, leaning more into her male companion and taking more of his flesh into her mouth and savoring the taste of his musk upon her tongue. Her mewberty had gone into full-swing, lapping at the crook of his neck. “Come to me, Marco.” Her voice was husky, ready to take things to the next level. Her lips pressed kisses into the nape of his neck as she licked at him, bringing herself closer and closer to his lips, letting out a voice that was a whisper, her nose nearly touching his. “Kiss me, Diaz. I want you to...let me be your woman…”   
  
Marco gulped, unable to look away from her beautiful eyes, baby blue irises trembling with lust. He couldn’t help but let Star have her way with him, feeling her touch and inhaling her scent, letting her engulf his very being. Why did resisting her seem such a necessity. This was Star, his best friend, and she was ready and willing to become lovers. Even so, he blurted out the words clawing at the back of his mind. “But…Jackie--”   
  
The princess drew herself up, wanting to tower over her almost lover in this moment. “Jackie doesn’t matter now.”   
  
“Star, I… I’ve been thinking of her since….”   
  
“She’s not your girlfriend, Marco.” Her voice was curt, cutting deep as she bore her eyes into his own. “She’s never wanted to be more than your friend. I, on the other hand…” Fingers clawed at his chest, feeling for his heart. “I am the real deal, Marco. Take me. I’m willing. I want all you have to offer. I adore you for who you are. And tonight I want to adore your body as well… and more importantly, I want you to adore mine.”

 

“I always have.” The words fell from Marco’s lips without his meaning to, like a special delivery from his id to Star’s ears, the sexual grin splitting her face making his heart beat faster What had he done? He’s never meant to verbalize that thought, but he’s always known she was beautiful from the moment they’d first met in school and she’d set fire to the place when conjuring a rainbow. She vexed him to no end, and yet there was no one he’d rather spend his free time with. Star was magnificent, a true work of art. Crazy too, that much was certain, but she was undeniably his. Unable to ignore the expectancy in those eyes, he fulfilled her unspoken request, taking her lips in his just as he had refused earlier that evening and tasting her for the first time. She was somehow sweet and spicy at the same time, exactly as he’d imagined, as if her tongue were a jalapeno pepper that had been soaking in liquid sugar. Her tongue quickly sought entrance to his mouth and he obliged, allowing her in, letting her wrestle his own into submission, It had been a long time in coming, this dance between them. Marco had been putting it off for so long, not wanting to think of his best friend this way, but it was no longer a battle he could fight. They went together, and the time had come to simply allow them to explore this new wrinkle in their relationship, to upgrade their friendship into a new kind of cooperative. “I should have realized it sooner, Star. I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you before. Can you forgive me?”

 

“Marco it’s not about forgiveness. Well okay, maybe it is, but… I can only accept your apology if you understand that it’s not what happened between us that I’m upset about. It may have been only a few moments but they were some of the most incredible in my life. You  **_left_ ** me, that’s what hurt me so much. You  **rejected** me, You just... you had your fun and then you were gone. How do you think that made me feel?” 

 

Marco froze, replaying the events from the couch in his mind, and the aftermath that had led the two of them to this confrontation. That was what had happened, wasn’t it? Maybe it hadn’t been his intention, but it must have been hard for Star to come to any other conclusions given the circumstances. “Star, no. I never want to make you feel like that. You’re not just some Mewman strumpet. You’re my best friend. And I care about you. I had no idea that I made you feel that way. I’m sorry. Really.”

 

“In that case, apology accepted.” A small smile graced her face as she traced fingers down her bare arms, longing to engage in a hug. A warm, naked, skin-on-skin hug, that would really hit the spot. “I’m going through some things right now, Marco. Mewman girl things. And you make a fantastic cure.” Her tongue ran around her lips in anticipation. “Mewman girls in my position, we, ah- we get a little boy crazy. You could really help a girl out here, Diaz. Don’t be shy.”

 

“And...you’re okay with this, where it’s probably going to go? Me, in your bed. That will help you?”

 

“Mmm-hmm. You know the truth already, Marco Diaz, you knew exactly where this was going to go. It’s so adorable how you tried to deny it. “You pretend your heart belongs to Jackie, but we both know I’m the one that you think about late at night. It’s fine, you don’t need to feel embarrassed. The feeling is mutual, my dear sweet Marco. I too once failed to notice your charms. But over the last two months there have been certain...developments that have made me realize just how well the two of us go together. We should be so much more than besties. I’ve seen the way you look at me, Marco. When you think I’m not looking, you sigh. You don’t need to be sad any more. This is an open invitation. I want you, Marco. I want all of you. I want you to be with me. I want you to lie with me tonight. And right now, I want you to let go of all your silly earth inhibitions and climb into my princess bed.

 

“Right now?” Marco asked, feeling himself shiver slightly.

 

“Right now.” She insisted, patting the spot directly next to her. She grinned as she watched Marco take to her invitation, a smirk gracing her lips as his nose wrinkled.

 

“Star, this smell--”

 

“--is all  **me** .” Star licked her lips, a hand drifting down to seductively cover her mound. “Get used to that smell, Diaz, that’s what you’ve been doing to me all night and that’s what you’re going to wake to, if I have any say in it.” The look on his face filled her with sheer delight, choosing to keep the fact that she was indeed lying in a bed of her own juices to herself. “Now then, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll just unwrap my new present here…” 

 

The fact that her boy was tenting made her mouth water, jaw hanging open slightly to reveal perfect teeth resembling a predators as she reached out for her prize. “Star, wait.” The princess did no such thing, climbing overtop her friend’s legs and placing her hands on both sides of the elastic.

 

“Just trust me, Marco.” Her thumbs dug into the waistband of his jam-jams, the words coming at barely a whisper, but ringing true in his ears as she slowly pulled the garment away to reveal the rest of Marco’s body. Legs and thighs sculpted through years of kicks and katas came into view, his member standing rock-hard and tall as the princess’ prized treasure and the blonde couldn’t help but wipe away a trickle of drool as she took in the scent of a prime Earthen male. Making sure to throw the cloth as far away from the bed as possible, Star eagerly rubbed at her friend’s bare thighs, taking in the scent of his musk coating his body and stopping just short of pushing her nose directly into his shaft. Her mouth parted slightly and the tip of her tongue emerged and took a long languid lick of his length, trembling with joy as she watched Marco groan with excitement. Running a trail over her own lips seductively and pressing them into the pulse of his shaft, she imagined the feel of his plump, erect rod piercing her lower lips, the thought driving her close to the brink as her tongue wrapped around him. Slithering around his tip like a corkscrew, she brought him back into her mouth and enveloped him, feeling him twitch and jerk in her mouth. Marco had become little more than a ragdoll in her clutches, unable to do little more than moan and squeak out as the Mewman began to hum around his shaft. 

 

She heard her lover’s breath start to catch and his cock begin to jerk in her mouth and Star knew that he was ready to let loose with his second load of the night, more than eager to taste what she had missed out on earlier. Once more, the princess engulfed his length, making sure to swirl her tongue around his head in order to give him the final push that he needed. Her reward was a guttural moan and a burst of white hot seed spilling down her throat. A small part of Star felt some shame as she greedily swallowed his load, letting her tongue lap around the sensitive head and coaxing as much as she could out from the slit. However, what little shame there was had been more than drowned out by the comfort of his taste filling her mouth, virile male substance filling her and helping to calm down the enclosing change that was gnawing at her soul. Every molecule of Star’s body vibrated with anticipation, he had given her a taste of what was to come, but there was still more to be had; She knew that her boy had more to give to her and she was more than ready to be his personal pleasure girl in order to bring them the relief that they both desired and deserved.

 

“S-star?” His voice jarred her from her fantasy-cum-reality, coming back to her waning senses and forcing her eyes shut. She wanted her boy, wanted him  **badly** , but this was not how to do it. Not yet. On Mewni, Marco would’ve been strung up and been milked dry, but this was not Mewni and Marco was not some common boy. Things on Earth were different; better but more challenging. Star liked Earth and liked Marco and there was no way she was going to ruin a good thing simply by jumping the gun.

 

“It-It’s fine, Marco.” Star reassured her lover, placing a hand on his thigh and stroking his leg, moving back up his body to curl up against his side. “Remember, I trust you and you can trust me.” Star immediately enveloped him in her arms, causing the boy to jump as her leg wrapped around his thigh and nudged at his crotch. “Are you jumpy, love? Why not relax and enjoy how nice my skin feels against yours.” She pulled him tighter to emphasize her point, searing his body with Mewman skin made soft by royal treatment and toned by years of monster battles and warnicorn riding; a literal paradox that needed no thought to be enjoyed. Her body was as hot as a furnace but her skin was so smooth and inviting, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her smaller form, reveling in the feeling of her flesh against his and finding that her smaller frame was a perfect fit in his arms.

 

“Is this what you wanted, Star?” Marco asked, vying to keep from being overwhelmed by the moment.

 

“It’s a start, but the best is yet to come. This was just foreplay. I want you to put your lips on mine, I want you to stroke my hair and hold me close. I want you to knead my breasts and caress my thighs. I want you to come into me slow and fast, hard and soft, deep and rewarding. And then I want you to cum like you’ll never have another chance to in all your life. That is what will help me, Marco. That is what will stop the burning I feel. That is what you can do for me. I’ve seen you in battle, don’t you dare run away from me now when I need you, Marco Diaz. I’m asking you to do these things. You are not doing anything I don’t want you to, that I’m not begging you to.”

 

It was almost sinful how Star’s naked body was hovering overtop Marco’s, only the slightest bit of space between their sexes and yet, the teenager could swear that he was feeling her naked mound atop his own sex. His hands were glued to the wet comforter, unable to turn his face away from the captivating allure of her eyes, lips parted as beads of sweat dripped from Star’s forehead onto his cheek. “Star, don’t do this to me, please… if I, uh… **we** do this, it’ll change everything. I don’t know if I can live with that.”

 

“If it worries you that much Marco, I’ll make it easy for you to stop me.” Sweat dripped from her body atop his own as she lowered onto him. The stink of her sex began to asphyxiate the boy as her warmth began to burn his skin, making her soon-to-be lover tremble in a twisted mix of shock and pleasure as the princess rubbed herself onto his body, her slick labia teasing at his excited cock without quite granting the entrance to her depths she so longed to feel. “All you have to do is push me away, Diaz. You can do that, can’t you? Just put your hands on my body and push me away. Go ahead Marco.  **Touch me** .” Her voice was part suggestion, part command and all desire.

 

It should have been a simple act to throw the oversensitized Mewman off and make his escape, yet as Marco’s hands curled around her bare shoulders, the boy couldn’t bring himself to push Star away. His fingers dug into boiling hot flesh, thumbs burrowing into the tense muscles and electing a warm groan of excitement from his mate. Star’s palms pressed hard against her best friend’s chest, arching her back in ecstasy and grinding against his crotch in a mad attempt at finding release. “You’re burning up. Let me just-” Marco’s haphazard attempt to control his wayward princess was quickly countered, being slammed back into the bed as her eyes blazed with rampant desire. “Ohh, I should not have done that.”

 

“Nonsense, you’re doing perfectly so far, Earth Boy.” The Mewman hissed in glee, entrancing her lover with the wild look in her eyes while planting soft kisses along his cheeks and jawline. “You’ve been so good to me these past few months, I’m going to thank you until your body can’t take it anymore.”

 

Marco shuddered and swallowed the lump in his throat, hands resting on her arms; fingers shivering atop her pristine skin. “That sounds like so much fun, Star… but I don’t think that I can keep up with your-”

 

Star gave the boy an almost sinister smile, the kind of look that he might’ve expected to see on a shark just before it consumed its prey. “Oh, I promise I’ll be gentle with you, Marco. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” She licked her lips, pink tongue sticking out slightly and sending a shiver racing through her bestie-turned-lover. The heat and lust that was coming off of Star in waves was completely spellbinding, making him feel dizzy and confused. Carefully, Star stroked the boy’s chest, pawing at him, feeling his strong heart beating faster and faster. The knowledge that it was because of her made the moment all the sweeter. It all seemed to simple now, as clear as crystal. From the day she had moved in, the two of them had been dancing with each other and when the Blood Moon had shone down upon them that one fateful night in the depths of the Underworld, bestowing upon them its blessing, fate had clearly decided that there was now more between them than ever. Tom may have interrupted the ceremony, but it didn’t matter a bit, something inside each of them pivoted that night despite their attempts to deny it. Their hearts had synced up almost perfectly and ever since, they had slowly been pulled closer to each others, quickly becoming literally ideal mates, both physically and spiritually. 

 

“Here Marco, I’ll start off easy for you. All you have to do…” The speed in which Star grabbed at his hand was terrifying, the soft yet commanding feel of her fingers gripping his, catching him by surprise. It was more than easy for him to forget how much stronger the Mewman was; she could easily break his hand in half, yet the texture of her skin was baby smooth, literally kissable in how invitingly soft her digits were along his own rough palms. “... is rub at me. Right. Down.  **Here** .” It took no effort for her to guide his hand down her body, letting his fingers run around her naked waistline and feeling the warm slickness of her sweat-lined skin. 

 

The look on his face was absolutely priceless, the sheer bewilderment of having the princess climbing overtop him causing him to lock up like a deer in headlights. Star had become completely lost in her desires and while Marco knew that the slightest touch might set her off, the fact that she hadn’t overwhelmed him already was a blessing. “This is absolutely impossible… I can’t believe I’m-” A single digit unconsciously twisted into the mess of lust and flesh, curling inside of her sopping wet mound and electing a shuddering moan from his best friend. 

 

His heart stopped in his chest as Star’s pussy eagerly clamped around the intruder, coaxing the girl to roll her hips forwards to meet his open palm. “You’re doing your princess a wonderful service, Marco. Don’t be afraid to touch me.” The princess wiggled her hips, covering his palm with moisture. “After all, I’m certainly not afraid to touch you” Star made sure to drive the point home by running her body overtop the Latino’s and grinding her bosoms against his bare midriff, enjoying the feel of her pert nipples dragging against his muscular body and how Marco would shudder and coo with each successful stroke.

 

Marco held his breath, constantly aware of how soft his friend was. Star’s hands quickly found a place along his shoulders and gripped tightly against his body, massaging at his shoulders and biting her bottom lip. Her “Okay Star, this is starting to get out of hand, can we please slow down? Just a little bit?”   
  
“Nothing good ever comes from going slow, Diaz. Besides, I’m showing you everything I have to offer, so shouldn’t I get to sample everything of yours as well?” She winked, brazenly dragging her fingers along his chest, pausing every now-and-again to drag her tongue lustfully. Marco was slightly more toned than she had expected--he was athletic and took his karate quite seriously, so it only stood to reason that his body was lean and muscular. It was still a pleasant discovery, and she couldn’t help but rub at her bestie’s modest pectorals, strong enough to exhibit his efforts without being a beefcake. Marco was, in essence, built exactly how she preferred her men; strong and athletic but not unyielding, and a hungry grin split her face as she pulled his body closer to her own, Marco unconsciously wiggling a finger deep within her, radiating ripples of pleasure from her core outwards. 

 

“Easy easy, Princess Cuckoo Pants, let’s go slow enough to enjoy this.”

 

“But I  **am** enjoying it…” She hissed in pleasure, clearly ready for more as she pressed herself against his body, grinding  “Aren’t you, lover?”

 

“Star… I-I want to enjoy all the moments we share together, but I want to do it properly. You know that, right?”   
  
“Mmm I do, but this is something different, something far more special. We can pound each other silly, but it just wouldn’t be enough. I’ve been holding myself back for so long, keeping myself going by pleasuring myself and feeling  **so** empty afterwards that I want to make our first lay together something we’ll  **never** forget. Just let go of everything else, Marco, let go of all those other silly things and think only of me. Hold on to  **only** me. Let me fill you just as I want you to fill me, body and soul. I want to feel you against me, around me, inside me until there’s no space left in-between us. I  **need** you tonight, Diaz. This is what the two of us have always wanted, deep down. We were always destined to end up like this. You know it, I know it, why fight it?”

 

The words shook Marco’s core, the intense gaze pinning him to the bed more than the hands gripped around his wrists. He’d seen this look in her eyes before, on the ‘battlefield’ of the school’s football field when she had completely cut loose and turned a simple game into a massacre. This was the face of a woman who was more than willing to destroy everything around her, throwing herself into combat with everything she had and reveling in the heat of battle. “Oh god, Star… This is- why now, all of a sudden? I won’t lie and say I’ve never thought about this, but…” He swallowed a lump of air, “I’d always imagined if it did it would be because we’d fallen in love, that we needed each other completely.”   
  
“I need you right now, Marco, utterly and completely. The details of why can come later…” Star licked her lips, biting firmly at the lower. “... much much later. What matters right now is that it's you in my bed right now, not Oskar or anyone else. I want  **you** and I’d never really realized it until my body showed me.” Her breath ran shallow, her modest breasts heaving and the sweat of her vigorous masturbatory session giving her body a sheen that made Marco want to lap at her exposed skin. “Stop holding back and take me now, Diaz.”   
  
“But, I don’t think--”   
  
“That **wasn’t** a request.” Her grip on his body tightened, growing less playful and more vicious as her hands found their way down his body, a hand eagerly gripping at his sac and toying with his precious treasures as if they’d always been hers. “I’ve been like this for far too long and you’re exactly what I’ve been needing. Don’t you dare deny me any longer.” Her fingers tickled at his scrotum, watching eagerly as his mouth fell open from the sensations of slickened fingertips dancing along his privates. “I’m going to give you everything you could ever want, Marco and I’ll make it so that you won’t be able to leave this bed without feeling my touch and my scent all over your body.”

 

His eyes went wide with shock at the thoughts of what would occur under her watch and ministrations, wavering only for a moment before the pleasure completely overwhelmed him and he unconsciously shifted his body to allow his mate to better position herself atop him. “Star, I’ve never really… done anything like this before, do I-?”

 

His concerns were silenced as the princess pressed her chest against his face, smothering the teenager with the smell of sweat and her overworked sex. Being in such proximity to her budding chest seemed to trigger some subconscious need within the boy, extending his tongue and lapping up a healthy amount of sweat from her flesh, circling a nipple teasingly, his own body trembling at the way her juices tingled his tastebuds. Star’s body convulsed in ecstasy as Marco continued to nuzzle and coax her taut left nipple from its hiding place, the point beginning to peak beautifully as he focused his attention on it possessively, listening to Star moan and writhe, her lean body full of energy. Acting on a rough instinct buried deep in his more primitive psyche, Marco hungrily suckled her, sending a plethora of powerful sensations radiating through her tiny breast and traveling along nerves to her spine, little pulses of pungent pleasure that echoed all the way to her very core, increasing the wetness flowing from between her thighs and staining the sheets. Her fingers clawed at the fabric spread across her mattress as the Hispanic boy refused her request for a break, alternating between lapping and flicking her nipple with his tongue, gently biting it between his teeth, and using his lips to form a total vacuum around it, sending her into absolute convulsions. Finally, she received her request for a respite, catching her breath in greedy gulps, Marco’s ears picking up an utterly delightful gasp as he then proceeded to repeat the torture treatment on her right bud, the princess emitting a series of grunts and pleas as she squirmed under his ministrations, tears actually welling up in her eyes, Without warning, he let his right hand slither down to her netherlips and dance across the puffy flesh, his index finger just barely darting inside of her to probe the entrance to her most sacred treasure. Star literally squealed atop him, bucking her hips and trying to bury his finger deeper into her depths, though he denied her even this simple relief, her mews of disappointment a melody on his eardrums as he instead used his finger to spread girlcum all over her vulva, feeling it hotly press against his own thighs.

 

“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t even think about slowing down in the least.” The Mewman wailed, grinding her hips against his palm in blind lust. Her nails raked heavily along his chest as the boy dug into her most private center. His hand quickly became coated in liquid love, fingers being crushed together by eager pelvic muscles. “You’re just made for me, aren’t you? I thought you’d never had anyone before me?”

 

“No, never like this before-”

 

“So then, how do you know just where to touch me? How can you know exactly what makes me cry out like that?” She growled at her lover, allowing his fingers to slip out with a wet pop and instantly regretting the empty feeling between her legs that came as a result. “It’s not fair… I’m supposed to be the one who makes you beg for  **me** , not the other way around!” Her fingers slipped around his sticky cock, thoroughly coated in Princess juices and more than ready to find a home inside its royal sheath. “I can’t let you outdo me, Marco. I’m supposed to be the one who makes you cry in pleasure.” She watched her lover’s face contort as she stroked him slowly, licking her lips with a month’s worth of lust and sexual need burning at her body. “Let me show you just what real pleasure is… I’ll make certain that after tonight, I’ll have completely ruined normal girls for you…”

 

The male teenager’s face was a twist of lust and horror, plastered to the moist bedspread as the hormone-driven girl lined up his member for her enjoyment. “Star, this is my first time, I don’t know if I-”

 

“Then you should be glad you’re spending it inside of me. I’m going to give you the night of your  **life** .” Star wasted no time in slipping herself onto Marco’s throbbing member, gasping aloud at the sheer warmth and sensation that filled her instantly. It was completely different from anything she’d used before. Fingers never reached so deep, toys were cold and unfeeling while magic was  **nowhere** near as warm as the eager cock pulsing deep inside, brimming with Marco’s life force. She could feel him twitching within her, in time to his own heartbeat and amplified with his arousal. Instinctively his hands seized her hips for leverage, but she saved him the trouble of having to thrust up into her--impaling herself onto him and forcing her labia to pucker and kiss his flesh right where his balls met his body. The princess threw her head back, feeling an elicit agony and an exquisite ecstasy of having her malleable flesh stretched to new limits, all of her love tunnel yielding to him and then snapping back, her heat coiling around his as her own flesh pulsed. The Mewman girl visibly panted and shook as she settled in, fingers brushing her abdomen where she could quite literally feel Marco banging against her womb and knocking her insides around, pressing on her stomach.   
  
“My God...Star, you’re just…”   
  
Star squeaked when her mouth opened to speak, to put into words all the sensations she was feeling. A trickle of drool fell from the side of her lips and her mouth gaped, excreting something between a gasp, a moan, and a cry all at once. She breathed in and out rapidly, studying the ceiling, not moving herself at all, forcing Marco’s turgid cock to stay embedded inside of her to the hilt. The moment passed, and she brought her gaze forward, looking upon her bestie turned lover. “Star?” Marco paled, looking concerned. He pulled himself back, trying to at least partially dislodge his member from her canal, trying to offer her some relief.  

 

Star’s eyes widened in a look of disgust as they pierced his own while slamming herself down on him, visibly annoyed. “I didn’t dismiss you yet, Diaz. No no, you stay right where you are…”

 

“But I thought--”   
  
“You thought wrong. Mmm-hmm, oh yes, yes this will do nicely. You should have let a girl know how big you are, Marco, I wouldn’t have waited so long to come calling…”   
  
“I… ah… don’t think I’m quite that… endowed, Star. I think it’s just because you’re...small.”

 

Her eyes narrowed, and she leaned forward with a hiss, planting her fingernails into his chest. “Small, am I?” She asked. “So I’m not very good, is that it? Is it because you bottomed out in me? I’d never even  _ considered _ allowing a guy to do that before...it just seemed so perfect…”   
  
“No, no! You’ve got it all wrong! I don’t mean you’re  _ too _ small, I mean, like, your body is small, so I feel bigger…”   
  
“Tread carefully, Diaz…” She scratched at him, baring her teeth. “I’m in a fragile state….” The grin she wore expressed anything but, like she were about to go on the attack, rocking herself back and forth slightly atop his pelvis and watching eagerly as his face contorted while she flexed around his hardness.   
  
“I’m totally inside you, right?” Marco squeaked, gulping. So, you’re  _ not  _ small like it’s not good. You’re just, y’know, petite? Not tall? But I like that sort of thing!” 

 

“You’re going through so much trouble to avoid a compliment. Next time, take one.” She slashed his chest, not to draw blood, but to get his attention. “I’m about to light up like a firecracker. You ever raced someone on a wild unicorn? It’s a bumpy ride...and I expect to you to buck and struggle beneath me like there’s no tomorrow. I think it’s time we see how good this mattress is made, don’t you? Let’s break it in, lover. Mmm-hmm, I guess we’re breaking me in too, aren’t we…” Marco wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but he thought he saw hearts at the center of her pupils again, focusing entirely on him. “There have been some boys, Marco, but none of them had what it took to get clearance into my pink palace. Only you. Care to know what that makes you?” 

 

“Uh...really...l-lucky?”

 

“Among other things...but it also means you’re now my consort, my personal lover. And I need a consort who makes love like an animal and can take care of all my desires. I need a consort who can pound me senseless, like… like one of those jackhammer things.”   
  
“Are you sure this is okay? Since I’m not from Mewni and all, aren’t there-?”   
  
“Call it a cultural exchange. Now stop stalling.” She drew herself up to as full a height as she could without releasing a centimeter of Marco’s cock. “This pussy was made to take a beating, Earth boy, now show it who’s boss!” A quick roll of her pelvis and there was only the sound of heavy breathing and soft cooing as Star rolled her hips atop her lover’s member, biting her lip as if she were sampling a fine wine.

 

Marco himself was struggling not to explode inside of his best friend’s eager pussy, kegels working at his young shaft in the best and worst of ways. He was in no way prepared for the girl’s divine folds to massage at his member; warmth, wetness and muscles pumping and working him to a quick and massive explosion. The boy wanted nothing more than to try and pace himself, tell the woman sitting atop him that he wanted to take things slowly and carefully, there was no way that Star would take to such a suggestion. He’d never seen her so eager for anything in her life, not even the Banagic Wand; feeling her pressing her womb deep down in hopes of milking him for all he was worth.

 

“Try and hold out as long as you can.” Star moaned, taking a moment to lift herself up slightly before slamming back down and groaning aloud. “I’m going to give you no choice but to explode inside of me, Marco, so give me a good struggle before you paint my insides.” She missed the way his eyes lit up in shock, only noticing how his cock quivered in eagerness. “That’s a good boy, I knew you’d love the thought of that, don’t you?”

 

“Star, wait… we’re-” His words were strained, almost all of Marco’s focus going to holding back the inevitable payload that was bubbling forth. “I’m not wearing anything, this is really-”

 

“-phenomenal!” The Mewman flexed her pussy and thrust herself violently, taking Marco’s shaft to her ultimate depths before lifting herself off of it, leaving just half an inch in and then slamming herself downward again, over and over, feeling the vibrations through her core. Every few pumps she would stop with the boy buried deep and roll her hips, arching her back to keep her chest pronounced, her meager breasts excited, nipples hardened into little pebbles and begging for more attention. Marco felt the princess flex around him once again, her pussy literally coiling itself around his cock and wrapping it in warm, soft heat that made him visibly shudder, straining every muscle in his body to keep himself from emptying his virile load into the blonde. 

 

“Star! You’ve got to ease up! If you keep...like this, I-I can’t…”   
  
“Don’t hold back, lover. Wring yourself out in my tunnel of love, mmm, oh that would feel so lovely… Spray my insides with your spunk Marco! Fill me to the brim! I want to feel all that light and heat deep inside!”

 

“Ugh, n-no, I can’t do that! If I do you might--”

 

“Do it, Marco...”

 

“Star, please--”   
  
“That wasn’t a suggestion, Diaz. DO IT!” The blonde rolled her hips atop his prone body, hands latched onto his shoulders as she growled at him, lust-filled eyes being burnt into his memory. “Fill my cream pie with your delicious filling, Marco. Show me how much you care. I don’t want the organized and cautious boy right now. I want that cute, sexually frustrated teenager who’s been pining for Jackie all these long years to find his release in my eager sweet spot. You’ve been keeping all that scrumptious semen penned up for  **far** too long…” She took his hands in her own, threading their fingers together. “Look at me, Marco. Look at me and let go. Let go of Jackie. Let go of all that frustration. You’ve got me now, and I’ll never turn you away, I’ll always have your back, I’ll always let you do it to me… ”

 

She stole his lips into a kiss, releasing a torrent of saliva and pheromones into the boy’s mouth as she sucked on his tongue, squeezing her hands in his and tightening her pussy as much as she could, listening to him gasp in strain beneath her. He was strong, and he had willpower. But the force of her pussy’s vice-like grip on his dick combined with the sheer lust she was oozing into him directly was too much for any earth male to take.

 

Star felt it inside of her before he could even react, a literal blast of boiling hot cum slamming into her cervix, scalding and searing her womb’s defenses, tsunamis of spunk crashing against her womb like a seawall. Marco came like a sow, bursting forth rope after rope of molten spunk, shaking like a leaf in the wind as he seeded her intensely, her lips locked against his and softening his cries, while her labia also remained puckered against his flesh. She gasped every time she felt another shot empty into her. Five, six, seven...these were all significantly smaller than the first three, but she had clearly not been exaggerating at how backed up Marco truly was, and she took it in stride as her mental count hit eleven and Marco’s shaft finally stopped twitching inside of her. She felt absolutely stuffed, not just from his cum but from the strength and girth of his cock swelling the elasticity of her pussy to its maximum. Even so, she knew it wasn’t over. Breaking their kiss, she looked into his eyes lovingly, her expression almost apologetic as she rippled her kegels over and over. She had milked the boy well, but now she wrung him out like a sponge, and the cute, gaping “O” shape that his mouth formed as he futilely attempted to resist her was adorable. From top to bottom Star alternated her muscles, showing his dick no quarter or mercy, subjecting it to the full vice like grip of her girlhood while her muscles squeezed and sucked. It was no time at all before Marco groaned and fell flat on the mattress, purging another three moderately sized shots of his virile sperm into her waiting womb, the cum wrested from him forcefully, which somehow made it feel even better to Star. 

 

“That’s good, that’s so good” Star muttered to herself, head rolled back as she took a moment to enjoy the prize she had coaxed from her lover. “I’ve been needing this for so long, but it’s not enough, not nearly enough…” She licked her lips huskily while wiggling her hips, noticing how Marco was still at half-mast inside of her even as he lay in a blind daze atop the bed, Star using his spent cock as a plug to keep everything inside of her, the boiling heat of the spunk feeling beyond the scale of pleasure. This was more than simple sex, it was mating, and her entire body was in tune with the idea.

 

“You want more?” Marco could feel the Mewman’s pussy working at his shaft, attempting to coax him back to full-mast. “Star, I-I don’t know how it is on Mewni, but on Earth, most guys need a moment before they can go again…” His body seemed to work against his will, throbbing for attention as it struggled to regain its perfect shape and size.

 

“... and yet, you seem to be asking me for more.” Star tittered, not noticing how Marco was wincing from the way that her pussy was working at his cock. “It’s like you were made for me, Diaz. A wonderful friend, great at fighting monsters and best of all, your body was practically designed to please me. Where have you been all of my life, Marco?”

 

Marco’s attempts at an answer were silenced as Star lifted herself off of him, filling the air with the wet noises as his cock emerged from its home between her legs with a loud squishing noise. Cool air quickly met the throbbing member, causing it to jerk out of reflex as droplets of fresh cum dripped down from Star’s well-worked pussy. Marco had almost expected her to have taken his cock back in between her lips, yet Star’s actions came as a perfect surprise as she sandwiched him between their pelvises as she ground herself against him. He was helpless underneath the Mewman’s body as Star peppered him with all manner of nips and licks and  kisses. “What have you been doing to me, Star?” Marco’s body quickly reacting to the actions of his lover. “I feel so hot, wherever you touch me...”

 

“That’s good, Marco, I want you to know it. I want you to know just how I’ve been feeling all this time.” Star cooed, watching as her close proximity worked at his body, his hands wandering all about her backside. “You’ve been so good to me tonight, but this can’t end unless you want it as well.” She quickly silenced his protests before they began, pressing her lips to his as she filled his senses with more of the heavy pheromones that her body was churning. “Oh, not like that, lover… you’ve filled me up just like I’ve been wanting, but have you really had your chance yet?” 

 

His mouth was closed, yet his eyes said everything.

 

“That’s right, Marco. You need to enjoy yourself as well.” She mused, enjoying the way that the Earthling was peppering kisses along her heart-marked cheeks. There was only the slightest hint of regret on her face as Star moved to switch their positions, finding comfort in lying in the spot that was more heavily covered in his scent. “I want you to enjoy me to the fullest. All your love, your lust, your aggression and your desires; everything you’ve been wanting to tell me and everything you’ve been keeping from yourself. Let yourself loose between my legs and show me just how much I mean to you.” 

 

The sight of her laying on her back, arms resting behind her head and completely exposed to him was an image that Marco wouldn’t ever soon forget, filling him with a sensation that he could only describe as pure lust; Even the times where he’d imagined the woman of his dreams came nowhere close to this, all of his other fantasies seemed a poor excuse in comparison. Her breasts were small but gloriously pale, excited and ready, hardened nipples pointing towards him. They flowed directly into her gorgeous stomach, so cute and taut and kissable. Her thighs were shapely, and all inside of them she was drenched in girlcum that mingled with a bit of his own, labia puffy and ready, extended to grip him at a moment’s notice. There was more to her than this, though. Everything about her begged to be admired. While Star was generally tomboyish, every part of her figure was carved with a grace and femininity that shone its light on her magnificently. Her arms were smooth and skinny for a girl so strong, and the fingers of her hands so elegant. Her legs did not disappoint either, their small stature and sinfully smooth, sexy presentation hiding the firm muscles of her calves and thighs that allowed the princess to perform acrobatic feats and engage monster foes physically as often as she did magically. Luminescent golden hair pooled beneath her naked form, strands of golden blonde all the way down below her knees. His lips met hers eagerly, and he hesitantly pressed some of his weight onto her, noting how Star didn’t flinch in the slightest. She really could take it, just like she’d said earlier. 

 

One thing that did confuse Marco was how Star was truly letting him enjoy himself, not forcing him to kiss her ever deeper, she surrendered to his will, craning her neck upward and inviting him to suck at her nape as she had always fantasized about, gasping whenever she could feel her heartbeat pulsing between his lips. Their eyes met and it was as though Marco could see her for the first time, not just the girl that arrived from Mewni, storming into his life, nor the sexual creature that had just ravaged him. Now, she appeared before him like a goddess, capable of granting any desire, and meant only for him. He saw it then for the first time, buried deep within her irises, beyond the lust, her unadulterated affection for him. He threw himself onto her then, their bodies bouncing slightly on the mattress, the proof of his manhood poking her in the leg, increasing his own desires. 

 

“Star, where… where is all this coming from?”   
  
She responded by reaching her arm out to stroke at his hair, caressing a cheek and parting her legs suggestively. “Do you want to ask questions or do you want to feel good? It’s perfectly real and perfectly consensual, as you’ve no doubt realized. Let me be your true north.” She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him into a chaste kiss and exhaling into him, forcing more of her pheromones to invade his body. “Take me, Marco. We’re so ready.” She whispered, arching her chest towards him as an offering. “Do as you will.”

 

Marco proceeded a bit differently than expected, taking her hands in his and lacing their fingers together as he pulled her up, the two of them facing one another, Star straddling the boy somewhat. She was so ready to be penetrated again, so eager to feel him fill her under his terms, but Marco seemed to have other plans at the moment, disengaging his hands from hers only to immediately wrap them around her completely, His hands rose to her shoulders, tracing her slender arms, so smooth and delicate, belying the strength she actually held within them. He brought his lips to hers for the first time, intentionally, indulging in a warm, slow kiss, listening to her coo. Gently his hands began exploring behind her, fingers massaging the small of her back and her shoulder blades, a strange series of ridges and a membrane of exceedingly soft skin at the center, Curious, Marco brought his fingers closer to gently probe and stroke, eliciting sharp gasps and shudders from the captive princess in his arms. He held her closer, intrigued by this heretofore unknown feature of her back.

 

“Star?” He asked, gently running his index finger back and forth across the membrane, gently massaging it. “What is-? Did… did you get hurt?” He asked, concerned. He pulled back to look in her eyes, worried for her safety, that she was hiding an injury from a fight with Ludo’s monsters. What he hadn’t expected was the way that Star continued to tremble in his arms, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

 

“M-Marco, it’s n-not what you th-think.” She shuddered, gasping as his fingertip traced over the skin, making her feel little electrical charges that made the blonde’s breath catch. This was an erogenous zone more intense than her excited love button, the peaks on her chest, or even her as-yet-untested g-spot buried deep within her cave of wonder. Marco fondling the very core of her mewman self was something she could never have prepared for, even the most feather-light touches threatening to fly her to the moon and back. Vibrations tittered beneath the surface where one day, at the peak of her mewbesence, she would sprout the wings common to females of her species. But this was not a fact that Marco knew, and one she was reluctant to share with him. Mewberty in general was not a subject she wanted to broach. Marco was very much a human boy and she could not expect him to understand the biological differences found among mewmans. On the surface they were the same and Star did not want to risk shattering those illusions, to have her boy think of her as some otherworldly creature. Her plan was to make sure he never found out these things that made her so much different than any other girl. A mewberty transformation would be something Marco wouldn’t completely understand, and the pain she felt just thinking about Marco looking at her with frightened eyes...no, she would not allow it. He would keep her biology at bay, and by sating her body’s sexual desires through him, she was certain she could keep her transformation at bay. Relatively certain. Probably. 

 

“What is it, then?” Marco asked, looking into her eyes, holding her tightly, fearful of harming this precious gift from a dimension beyond his own.

 

“S-sw-sweet spot!” She gasped when his fingers nestled directly over the space between where he wings would one day protrude, the skin there very soft to allow her symbols of womanhood to blossom in due time. Every featherweight touch he administered in his explorations of her was as though it had been designed to tear an orgasm out of her. He touched this area of her nasence like a lover without even realizing it, without being aware that on Mewni this was as bold an act as fingering her. Wings were a very erotic thing on Mewni, which is why they were kept covered at most times. When a Mewman girl chose a lover, there were many sexual acts they might engage in, but the one that she would only ask her mate to do would be to clean her wings -- something that showed that she intended to be with them for life. Star herself could count on one hand, with fingers left over, the number of times she had seen her own mother’s wings, as only women of exceedingly low morals openly displayed them. She was always taught that they were the most treasured part of her body and here she was, all of her swimsuits and dresses covering her full torso and never showing off any more of her upper body than the slightest amount of skin around her arms...

 

… but here was this boy, this Earthling, seeing her in such a vulnerable position that no one else would ever be allowed to see her in. If her mother were to find out that she were involved with her caretaker’s son in such a manner, she might find some way to have him locked away in one of the many dank dungeons of the castles surrounding her own. There was no doubt in her mind that the Queen of Mewni would be abhorrent in her discovery of the heir to the throne in bed with the sort of creature… and it drove her into an absolute frenzy. Without realizing it, Marco Diaz had become the bad boy he’d been proclaiming himself to be, since she’d first known him. She wondered if he even realized what he had become, through the haze of pheromones and sexual experience she was giving him. It only further drove home the point that this boy was hers and none other would be allowed and that pushed her sexual hunger back into overdrive. Star pushed herself into his backside, making sure to capture his cock square between her bare bottom and wiggling her cheeks for effect, feeling the turgid hardness of her lover between the soft flesh of her mound and cheeks. She delectably worked herself into a groove, allowing his length to probe her valley with abandon, feeling the heat of his shaft against the heat of nether lips. The princess felt a touch of guilt as she felt her folds coat the Earth boy with her juices. This was supposed to be his time, his time to enjoy her but his ministrations and doting were driving her back into a passionate frenzy. She had to relieve herself again, had to take the edge off before she started to break out and risk becoming a creature of pure lust.

 

It was barely any effort to position himself along her moistened opening, Star’s soft fingers gripping around his worn cock and rubbing firmly along the balls and shaft. She tossed him a look that borderlined sheer anticipation, the kind of look she gave when she was about to plunge headfirst into another one of her mad adventures. The heat of her entrance burned at the head of his cock as Marco slowly pierced the veil of her flesh and savored the feel of her all around him. The Latino gave a soft moan, attempting to collect himself before finding a slow and steady pace as he worked his best friend’s eager pussy

 

Star was more than content in her position, pulling her lover close and enjoying the way that his heaving chest felt along her own. If she were more aware, she might have wondered just why this Earth boy was so adept at playing the instrument of her body. Fow now, however, the only thing that Star was able to focus on was the way that Marco’s cock was rubbing at her in all of the right places. There was a look of sheer pleasure plastered along her face as her eyes rolled back, a notion now growing in the recesses of her mind which told her that Marco was ruining Mewman boys for her in general and the princess was more than happy with the thought of that, especially if this was the result. Marco felt the blonde wrap her legs around him snugly, deepening their bond as she pushed on his lower back with her bare heels, encouraging his thrusts. 

 

Something inside of him stirred as the Latino pounded at his lover, an urge he’d never felt before bubbling up and emerging as a guttural growl, putting more focus into his hips and pushing himself deeper inside. Her scent sent shivers down his spine, sweat and sex collecting all over their bodies and the sheets that pushed him further into a blind carnal fury. His hands trailed down her body, tracing over her modest mammaries and grasping firmly at her hips in order to pump himself deeper inside. The sight of her in the throes of ecstasy only served to drive him further, losing focus for a few brief moments as the both of them stewed in hormones and pleasure, male and female moans filling the room.

 

Their mutual act was a combination of a dance, a battle, and melodious love-making. Sometimes slow and emotional, yet rough and animalistic as well; always powerful and pleasurable, their souls twisting and twining together with the union of their bodies. Marco couldn’t recall ever working so hard at anything before, keeping a balance between treating Star like the princess she was while also struggling to meet the needs of her hyper-intensive sex drive. He was unafraid to give her what she wanted, buoyed by her constant requests for more and reassurances that she was far from delicate, that there was nothing he could do to break her. The way that her entire body reacted would have been a natural wonder in any dimension; her moans seemingly calibrated for pleasing his ears, back arched at an angle that made Marco shudder in anticipation, her modest breasts shaking in tandem to their rhythm, Inside of her core, every muscle coiled around his intruding member just right, alternating ripples and contractions. When she wanted him closer, he could feel her cervix dip low enough to kiss the tip of his cock while other times she shifted gears, letting the boy bury himself in her fornix and clamping down on him tightly. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his torso, pulling him down to her while the rest of her reached up to him, wanting to feel more of his skin sliding against her own, increasing their heat.  

 

“This is what I’ve been needing.” Star whispered hotly into his ear, burning his lobes as she struggled not to bite down hard. “This is everything I’ve ever wanted. I can’t even remember why I tried to hold myself back for so long.” She squirmed against his chest, nipples cutting into his hot skin and bringing him even closer to the brink. “Can you imagine doing this? Every day and night, pumping me full of your seed until we can barely move? I’d love nothing more than to make you my personal knight and have you share the comforts of my bed and my company.”

 

Marco could barely respond, biting his lip as he struggled to keep from losing himself in her perfect royal pussy. The nagging thought in the back of his mind told him that it was still a bad idea to blow his full load inside of her, yet the feel of her velvet folds holding firm against his cock made it so that there was nowhere else for him to go but deeper inside. “Star, I can’t… you feel so good, too good. If I keep on, if I keep cumming inside you, then you might-”

 

“I might what, Marco?” Star caressed his body, nails finding home in the contours of his backside. “Because honestly, the only thing that would happen is that I might enjoy myself too much.” A soft laugh escaped her lips. “If you’re not careful, I just might become addicted to this--and then you’re going to lose a l _ ot  _ more sleep, Bestie.”

 

“No Star, that’s not what I meant, this is dangerous!”

 

“Love is a dangerous thing Diaz, but we’re well suited, you and I, aren’t we? Listen…” She silenced them both, wriggling her thighs from beneath him and pressing her hips upward to meet his pumps, the slick smell of her juices and his cum making dirty, squishing sounds as the two of them rutted. “You hear that music, Marco? That’s the sound of my pussy, happier than it's ever been in all fourteen years of my life. It’s singing for you Marco, pulling you to it and asking for more of your delicious Earth spunk…” The princess’ eyes shined with the thrill of the moment, eager to work him back into another frenzy and unload into her once more. “Remember, a proper knight makes his princess feel warm and loved and protected at all times… makes sure that a part of him is always with her, even when he can’t be.” She brought his right hand to her abdomen, spreading his fingers tightly against her soft, smooth flesh. “Give me all of your essence, Marco. Show me that I’m the most important girl in your life...let me feel all of you inside of me, it’s what you and I want, it’s what your own body is begging for…” She pursed her lips into an adorable pout, hearts on her cheeks pulsing brightly. “You have my permission, so cum inside of me.” She whispered hotly into his ear, her tongue darting just behind the lobe. “Cum inside your princess, Marco, like you never have before. I’ve never wanted anything more…”

 

Her words stroked at his mind, driving him even more than the velvety warmth surrounding his erection. There was something primal driving at the core of his very being, the way that Star had encompassed him entirely with her presence. Every single pump Marco made into her center echoed in the back of his mind, eating away more and more at his self-control until it felt like there was nothing else left inside of him but the need to fill his friend full-to-bursting. His balls tightened as he worked himself deeper inside of the Mewman’s sopping wet pussy, hands pressing against the sweat-stained bedsheets as the Latino arched his back further.

 

The approaching climax loosened his lips, soft moans escaping as any sense of caution and formality left his conscious mind, the only coherent word leaving his lips being the name of the woman he was pinning to the mattress in blind lust. The entire room felt like it was alive, the buildup of heat and sex in the air clung to their bodies, only adding to the moment that was blossoming between them. His movements grew more erratic, desperate to find the release that the nymph had promised him in her embrace. Each thrust lingered further, pushed deeper into her mound and touched at her cervix, pulling Marco in until he could do nothing more than scream out his passions.

 

“Cum to me, Marco.” She reiterated in a hushed command, egging her lover on as she rocked her hips, pulling him deeper into her.. “Cum inside me. Paint my insides white.” Star pressed her body tight against his, tilting her mound to angle his cock ever deeper into her. “Don’t hold back any more. Let it all go. I’m asking you to, Make me yours, Marco. Show me how much you need me. I’ve been so patient, I can’t wait any longer!” Her fingers clawed at the sheets, propelling her body further into Marco’s as he shuddered atop her slick body. She locked eyes with her partner, and held his gaze when he tried to look away, holding him in her spell. “Cum.” She commanded, pressing the soles of her feet into his ass, driving his cock so hard against her sensitive cervix that it hurt. 

 

Marco reared back, mouth open in a silent scream to the heavens as he pushed himself as far as he could to fill Star’s eager pussy with his seed, plunging into the deepest reaches of her body and depositing his lust. Semen burst forth from him like a firehose, and he found himself clinging to her body to hold still, Star’s legs curled tightly around his hips and pressing the boy into her while the Mewman girl’s feet adorably locked him in place. Star gasped and sighed as boiling hot spunk assaulted her womb like a tsunami hitting the coast, the heat and raw power of Marco’s presence making the sexual gratification many times more incredible. There were not enough words to describe how relieved Marco felt from releasing his seed in the princess; this was more than simply getting off, this was more than wild, wanton sex with his lithe best friend. This was a moment neither of them would ever remember or forget, the details so hazy in sex-addled minds, their instincts so primal and yet seared so deeply into their minds and bodies that they would relive the moment in their dreams throughout the night. The way their bodies were basted in sweat and other fluids with the incalculable heat roasting the two of them, the rhythm of heartbeats and the unbearable tightness of her royal, ravished quim, the turgid hardness of all of him filling her out in ways she’d never dreamed possible--all of it was now a locked-in memory of carnal ecstasy, known to each of their bodies and recalled there far better than it ever would be in simple thought. Time stood as still as when Star had frozen it with her magic, both man and Mewman reveling in the moment and enthralled by their coupling. The boy collapsed atop his lover in exhaustion, gasping and taking in more of her honeyed scent as his lips pressed into her bare shoulder. 

 

Marco felt that he knew then, as he lay sprawled over this petite, perfect girl who had ached for him that there wouldn’t be another like her. That feeling he had of uncontrollably rutting into her, giving into the inescapable urge to unleash his most primitive self on her eager form. She had asked him to mate with her, and like any red-blooded male under the spell of her powerful pheromones, he had given her everything and more. Even now, in the afterglow of this moment, with his rod still buried to its hilt within her fornix, the Hispanic boy felt a sense of completion and contentedness. Star had been right, he had longed for her too. Not merely as an outlet for his lust and sexual frustration; everything about this moment felt somehow right, the definition of perfection. He made no effort to roll off of her beautiful body, embedded so deeply into the mattress that it was taking her shape, his desire to possess her felt apparent. He realized after a moment’s hesitation that he could not have withdrawn from her even had he wanted to, powerful legs still keeping him bound in a deathgrip, her feet crossed firmly to keep her lover locked in place. Slowly his eyes met hers and the radiant smile deep within them sent a shiver down his spine, Star’s face equivalent to that of an angel who had received the blessing of her wings from performing the purest of deeds.

 

She moved only slightly, feeling the boiling sensation deep within her and writhing slowly in sheer pleasure as Marco’s cock jerked from insides the confines of her honeypot, sending trace amounts of seed into her folds and cooing as she felt him seeping out and down her thighs. It felt incredible, unimaginable until the very moment she felt the heat searing at her loins, sending pleasure through her muscles and radiating into her excited, overstimulated clitoris; her entire body demanded Marco had earned exclusive privileges. She could feel his cum welling up inside of her and slightly tilted her hips to roll her love tunnel backwards, keeping Marco buried within her so their co-mingled juices wouldn’t flood out of her. His cum sloshed against her cervix like a wave breaking on a seawall, her womb accepting the virile seed in slow sips. Star exhaled in a low, sultry moan, enthralling the Earth boy with just enough voice to send him into a tizzy of arousal and bliss. Her left hand dropped to her abdomen, rubbing directly over the heat within and shuddering at how much closer she felt to the boy who had shown her love and care. The thought of knowing she’d be carrying him around inside her all day was heavenly, the only thing that could ease the pain of their inevitable separation. “Oh, Marco…” she breathed, instinct guiding her words as her mind was dulled by pleasure. “Amazing, so amazing...oh, I should’ve given you the royal treatment  _ so _ much sooner…”

 

Star looked at him sidewise, fingers reaching up to paw at the boy’s face before pulling his lips to hers, crushing herself into him with a powerful kiss. Something inside of the princess glowed, and she could feel a new desire taking hold, much different than before. She had fucked him to completion twice and bottled an admirable well of his seed within herself. That would do… for now, her mind whispered feverishly, but Marco was only human after all. It would take time to train his body to properly keep up with her libido, to hold strong against her powerful muscles and eager thighs. Between Jackie Lynn-Thomas occupying so many of the boy’s thoughts and the revelation that Janna intended to capture her bestie’s heart one way or another, Star knew it was time to properly take this boy off the market. She gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into him hard enough to break the skin, ignoring his protests and silencing his voice with her tongue.  _ ‘Minor complaints that he’ll thank me for later.’ _  Star admired how much stronger of a male specimen he’d proven to be after having survived being between her shapely legs . She pooled enough saliva to trickle down his throat, feeling him resist and reassuring him with a steady moan as she staked an irrevocable claim on her consort. Star pulled her lips free when her work was complete, dipping to his slightly wounded shoulder and placing a flurry of kisses on the scratch, lapping up the small traces of blood and dragging her tongue along her lips in a show of feral pleasure.   
  
“What the hell was that, Star!? Why did you--”   
  
“Mmm, that’s the way we show affection where I’m from. I’m making you mine, Diaz.”   
  
“Yeah, so I noticed.”   
  
“No, Marco, I don’t think you properly understand.” She patted his head gently, like a child in want of a cookie. “You’re mine now, mine and no one else’s, Marco.”   
  
“Ohhh-kay, so explain?” The boy asked, more confused than ever as the princess caressed the wound she’d inflicted.   
  
“Mmm, there’s no fun in just  **telling** you. I think I’ll let you find out for yourself, lover.”   
  
“Star, please don’t tell me- did you use magic on me?”   
  
“Oh no-no, Mewman girls don’t need something as crude as magic to mark their territory, Marco. We have more… fun and effective ways of doing that. Think of it is my way of expressing my utmost affection.”

 

“Why do I get the terrible feeling that I’m not going to like what this means?” Marco could do little else but curl up in his lover’s arms, completely exhausted and unable to keep from nuzzling into her modest bust, lazily kissing her delightfully soft flesh.

 

“Trust me, you’re going to love it, Marco… I’ll make sure of that much.” She cooed. “Just rest for now, my Knight… when you wake up in the morning, we’ll continue right where we left off.” Star ran her fingers through the boy’s tangled hair, encouraging him to rest. She felt him start to roll off of her and clamped herself tightly around him. “Please… stay in me, just a little longer?”   
  
“I don’t think I have much longer, Star…” Her best friend blushed, this request somehow feeling more forward than he had expected. She smiled softly, squeezing her muscles and rippling them enough to force Marco’s spent tool into a firmer state. “This was wonderful, but I’m completely spent. I’ve got nothing--”   
  
“I know, just stay in me a few more minutes. You don’t understand how empty I have felt over the past week. It went away as soon as we joined. This was my first time, Marco. I just want to savor it a little longer. Please?”   
  
The Latino sighed, wrapping his arms around her tightly, feeling how his best friend turned lover seemed so different in his arms now that her own lust had been sated. She was smaller and more vulnerable, and his male instinct to protect her overtook his usual reasoning. “I’ll try.” He smiled, pressing his body to her as tightly as he could, trying to keep them both together. He pumped his hips futilely a few times, but his cock could not muster up the enthusiasm for another session. Even so, Star used every trick she could think of, her royal pussy massaging him with muscle exercise ripples and stretches, coaxing the last drops of cum from the depths of him in dribbles as she truly milked him dry, Star breathing heavily as she finally felt her work as a woman was done. Nothing more was said, nothing needed to be, but after four and a half minutes of only the sound of their own breathing and Marco’s head resting on her chest, her small breasts a gentle pillow to his head, nature took its course and Marco couldn’t help but slip out of her, no longer able to maintain the necessary blood to his spent penis. Though the princess uttered no protest this time, the sound of her mournful sigh in his ears was heartbreaking. He responded by placing a kiss on each of her breasts, not to reignite the flame within her but as a show of affection, then worked his way up her collar and neck, slowly lapping her sweat. “I’m sorry.” Marco said sheepishly, wishing he could live up to her expectations but knowing his limit had been reached.   
  
“No, don’t be. It was my first time, remember? You made it wonderful, absolutely perfect” She nuzzled her nose into his face, their lips meeting in a slow, sweet, somewhat chaste dance, just reveling in the feeling of one another. Star had heard of afterglow before in human magazines, but she had never really understood the concept until this moment. 

 

“Really, you’re not just saying that?”   
  
“Marco, I really needed you tonight. I know you didn’t--”   
  
“I promised I would protect you, Star. I don’t pretend to understand, but I could tell you were being serious when you showed me this side of yourself, that you truly needed my help. I’ll always be ready to help you, Star. I promise.”   
  
“It’s… just something Mewman girls go through. I, um...I’ll probably need this again.” She looked to their mingling flesh, savoring the way it felt. “Probably...probably a lot of times. I hope that won’t be a problem.”

 

“I… I don’t know, Star. This sounds a bit… complicated. I want to help, honest. I just--”   
  
The princess pinned her lips to his a second time, driving her point home, her tongue darting out to lick at his lips playfully, seductively..needing him to understand. She broke the contact only enough to whisper her promise. “I will make this so good for you, Marco. Just help me, please. Protect me...don’t let it be someone else …” She hissed into his ear, blowing a hot breath into his ear canal. “I need  **you** , Diaz.”   
  
“I’ll do my best.” He promised her, unsure of what else to say, concerned about certain people in his life.

 

“You always do.” She cupped his cheek in her palm, stroking it, feeling the hearts on her own cheek pulse and flush. “What time is it?”   
  
“I dunno…” He narrowed his eyes, looking for a clock and remembering that she firmly disapproved of ‘the concept of time’, even after their adventure trying to put time itself back in-motion. “Obviously too late for me to try and get back to my own room…”

 

“Good, then you can sleep here with me. You can wake up early and sneak back to your room through the bathroom.”   
  
Warning bells went off in his head, knowing how much the princess loved to sleep in. Normally, he would be the one to wake her, but if he were still trapped in her embrace… “I-I don’t know, Star. After this, I’d like to, but it seems a bit… risky.”   
  
“Please?” Her breath was hot on his ear as her lips tickled at his lobe, sucking away any strength left behind.

 

“I’m setting my internal alarm for seven.” Star couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape as Marco attempted lazily to escape her grip.

 

“Sure thing, Mr. Early Riser.” 

 

“If we get caught I’m  **dead** , Star!”

 

“It’s alright, just go through our bathroom and no one will ever know.” She cooed, pulling him tighter against her sweat-soaked frame. “For me, Marco?”

 

“If we do get caught, do you know any spells to fix this?”   
  
“Worse comes to worse, I can always freeze time again.” She shrugged, ignoring the raised eyebrow Marco was giving her.   
  
“Didn’t Father Time ask us not to do that?”   
  
“I dunno Marco, seems like it would beat the alternative. Now stop worrying so much about what might happen and snuggle! You were doing so good…” She planted another kiss on his lips, soft and sweet, reminding Marco of how he had fallen into this predicament in the first place. The thought of obtaining his cell phone and setting the alarm was forgotten as he was drawn back into Star’s mesmerizingly soft and supple body, tangling himself up in her skin and her scent and her essence. She felt like perfection in his arms, more than just a sexual creature, it was as though she had been made for him, on special order from the cosmos itself. She felt like a bride in his arms, and Marco found himself shocked to realize that the gravity of that observation didn’t frighten him like it should. Indeed, as though agreeing with the sentiment, Star burrowed into him, her silken hair rubbing against his skin like a blanket. She yawned like a kitten and he held her tighter, her body heat like an affirmation of her affection. He was quite exhausted from their efforts, and in spite of his own better judgment, the sheer comfort the princess provided quickly lulled both teenagers into a state of blissful unconsciousness. Their first encounter had ended, but it was only a matter of time before another would inevitably erupt between them. The magnificent grin of content on the blonde’s face indicated that it would arrive quicker than he had previously anticipated.

 

The waiting would be over soon.


End file.
